Cry Over Me
by Lyonene
Summary: There's a reason the Undertaker is the way he is. Possessive, controlling, dark, and intent on breaking boundaries, and with more issues than anyone Liana has ever met. She knows whatever between them isn't normal, it's based on lust, power, and too much abuse to be healthy but she has as hard a time keeping from him as he does from her. M for a reason.
1. Ruin Your Life

**M for a reason, folks. Non-con, language, abuse and all that potentially damaging stuff. Twisted life, switched fact with fiction, and own nothing but Avaline and Liana.**

* * *

 **1: Ruin Your Life**

 **When** Avaline Powers met Mark Calaway, she was eight and he was ten, pushing eleven. By extension, she had also met his little brother, Glen, who was six. She had met the brothers when their family had moved into the neighborhood, purchasing an old funeral home that had been on the market for a while. The previous owners had retired and it had seemed that no one would want to settle down in the relatively morbid house. At least, no one until the Calaways.

Avaline had always been a curious girl, and when the family had moved in, she had watched from across the street, from her driveway. She had been skipping rope when she spotted the two boys. One was around her age, with short curly brown hair, and the other looked to be a little older, and he had bright red hair, the poor kid.

She had given them a day before walking herself across the street, knocking on the door, politely introducing herself to their mother and then asked if the older boy could come out to play.

If their mother would have known that behind those sweet blue eyes and angelic smile, there was a little demon from hell residing in the body of a little girl, she would have said no.

As it was… she didn't.

* * *

" **Your** family is weird."

Mark had known Avaline for six months, and that had been long enough for him to realize that there was something odd about her. She was bossy, but most girls were. She was used to getting her way, and he had learned quickly that if she didn't get it, there would be hell.

Like the time she had wanted them to come with her down to the corner store. Mark had point blank said no. His bicycle chain had come off for what was probably the millionth time and he was too lazy to fix it, and Glen wasn't going without him. Glen was a mama's boy and still thought girl's had cooties. Mark was also too lazy to walk. No matter how sweetly Avaline had pleaded, he had held firm.

Eventually, she had pedaled off, pouting.

Mark had thought that was it.

The next day, he found the tires slashed on his bicycle.

That was the day that he learned Avaline Powers was… a little crazy.

"Why is my family weird?" He asked with a resigned sigh. They were sitting in his backyard, under the oak tree, sipping lemonade from his mama's least favorite glasses.

"Because… it just is. That uncle of yours…" Avaline's tiny nose wrinkled as she watched said uncle chatting animatedly with Mr. Calaway, Mrs. Calaway was hovering in the background looking like she hadn't put enough sugar in her own lemonade. "She always puts Glennie down for a nap when he comes over, why's that?"

Mark hadn't considered that, frowning slightly and finally shrugged. "I don't know."

"Like I said. Your family is weird."

* * *

" **Freak!** You're a freak, Calaway!"

Mark was eleven, he was used to being tormented, but that did not stop his ears from burning red. Nearly as red as his hair, and it showed, because he had large ears. He had spent a good portion of his life being called 'freckle face', 'dumbo', and a whole mess of other names. He was tall for his age, gangly, and his stupid hair and stupid ears didn't help his situation. He had been teased at his last school, in the last town they had lived in, so why should this place be any different?

"You leave him alone!"

It was different because of Avaline. She wasn't the best of friends, but she was his friend, probably his only friend.

"Ava and Mark, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"C'mon Ava, let's get out of here." He scowled, around turning his bike around.

Ava ignored him, her fists clenched at her sides, blue eyes narrowed to icy slits. "I said leave him alone."

"First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Ava… just forget them."

She bent down, plucking two decent sized rocks off the ground.

"Then comes a- OW! OW!"

"I said you leave him alone, Billy!" She threw the second rock, this one just as well aimed as the first had been.

All Mark could do was stand there, his mouth wide open, and stare at the blood that poured down Billy's dirty face. "Ava!" He didn't know whether to be appalled or grateful.

"He deserved it." She said flatly, staring at Billy impassively as he simply stood there, hands clasped over his forehead. "He deserves a lot more too."

Mark's grey-green eyes widened when she purposefully reached for a third rock, this one considerably larger than the first two had been.

* * *

" **Do** you know William Jasper?"

Mark had a hard time swallowing down his green beans when his mother asked him that and reached for his glass of water, forcing his hand to remain steady. "Sure…" He said slowly, dragging the tines of his fork through his mashed potatoes with his free hand. He took a long sip, hoping to put off whatever was about to be said.

"Poor boy is in the hospital with a serious concussion… apparently he was beaten up today, his fingers were broken and his head…"

She didn't know he had been there, and Mark felt both relief and guilt coursing through him. He had been there. He had seen what had happened. Ava had smashed that rock as hard as she could against Billy's hands, which had been cupping his forehead. She had been defending him, what was so wrong about that? It wasn't her fault she had underestimated her strength…

She was his friend.

* * *

 **3 Years Later…**

" **You're** an idiot, Mark." Ava said with a shake of her head, her blonde pigtails flying with the movement. "Put those out before someone catches us."

"No one is going to catch us, Ava." But he put the matches out anyway, dropping them into an old coffee tin his dad kept underneath his work bench. They were bored, and it was too hot to really do anything, but both sets of parents had kicked the pair out of each house. His mom and Ava's had said pretty much the same thing "go outside and play." They had taken that to mean: go hang out in the garage where it is marginally cooler and still outside.

"This is boring." Garages were boring, and she had no interest in playing with matches. Not really. In general, coming to Mark's house was boring. There were parts of the house they weren't allowed in, and if there was a funeral going on, the entire street got quiet. Her mother called it 'being respectful'. "We should run away and join the circus."

"Why? So I can be laughed at some more?"

"You'd make a great clown." Ava snickered, taking the tiny box of matches from him, thumbing them thoughtfully. "We should do something, anything… we should run away someplace cooler."

"North Pole?"

"I want to be an Eskimo."

"Yeah, I can just see you… freezing yourself to death." He snorted, shaking his head in disdain. "You think it's freezing when the temperature drops below sixty."

"Shut your fat mouth."

"Aww… poor little Avaline, she's so mean, can't stand the summer time and can't stand the-" Mark shut his fat mouth when she raised a fist. He had learned over the past few years that while she was a little bit of a thing, she packed a mean wallop. "Fine… let's go down to the pool, how about that?"

She considered it, finally nodding. "Sure. Go get your stuff, and I'll go tell my mama."

Mark headed for the door.

"Hey, bring Glen."

"Not a chance." He snorted, not giving her a backwards look. "He's afraid of water."

Ava sighed when the door shut behind him, moving to put the matches back. She stopped when she spotted the gasoline container. "Hmm..."

* * *

 **Avaline** stood side by side with Mark, watching as one by one his family was lowered into the ground. She could hear his weird uncle in the background, wailing something fierce, and tried to ignore him. Her cold blue eyes were near emotionless, her face pinched, and she hated that she couldn't block out Mark. He was trying to stifle his sobs, and he was failing. "It's not your fault." She whispered, sliding her hand into his, gently squeezing. "You didn't know…"

Mark hiccupped, returning the squeeze, and he looked away when he seen that tiny little coffin.

That tiny little coffin did cause something to course through her. Her own twinge of regret. That coffin held Glennie, or what was left of him. Maybe it was just his ashes. Did people bury ashes in coffins? She would have asked his daddy, since Mr. Calaway had been a mortician but…

Avaline had to lower her head, her shoulders shaking.

Thinking she was crying, Mark sidled a bit closer to her.

She was trying not to laugh.


	2. The Girl Who Destroys

**2: The Girl Who Destroys**

 **Over** the next few years, Mark became rather dependent on Avaline. A lot of it was because he was a total freak, an outcast. He was tall. He had red hair and huge ears, still. He looked like a dork, a tall, gangly dork and he lived with a foster family. His own uncle had refused to raise him. It was easy to keep Mark close, she was really his only friend. The poor loser but… he was _her_ loser.

However, once he hit puberty and began filling out as well as getting even more taller, Ava realized slapping him around wasn't going to work so well. Not like it had when they were kids. She was fairly good about guilt tripping his ass to get her way but she used that sparingly. It was when puberty for her had started… she had found a new method of control. Her body and his hormones.

"Calaway, head's up you spaz!" She shouted, tossing a football down the hall, smirking when it bounced right off his head.

Her best friend, Gina, giggled, shook her head when Mark simply turned to stare at them. Sometimes, she felt bad for the senior. He took so much shit from everyone about bowing to the whims of the little fifteen year old, it was almost sad. She fell in step with Ava when Ava walked down the hallway to Mark. "I think she's trying to tell you something." She said cheerfully, looking down pointedly at the football.

"Yeah, and I've been tellin' her time and time again that I hate football." Mark shot back, rubbing his skull and staring down at his sort of girlfriend. "Basketball is my thing."

He definitely had the height, Ava would give him that.

"Speakin' of, I got practice after school so you'll have to hitch a ride home or just wait for me." Mark had an old pick-up truck, something he had bought once he got his license. Insurance money… on one hand, he was glad he had been able to talk the guy who was maintaining those accounts until he hit eighteen into parting with the cash. On the other hand… he felt like complete shit because the only reason he had said cash was due to his family being dead.

"Yeah, that waiting thing isn't going to happen. I'll just bum a ride with Gina." Ava hated basketball. It was a sport for losers. Football, that was where shit happened, like scholarships for example. Scholarships that could get him, and by extension her, out of this crappy town. "Mm, you know, Marky, you should skip practice and come over to my place. My folks are outta town."

That was tempting… Mark wasn't going to lie, the idea of having Ava all to himself, without her parents breathing down their necks… and her hand suddenly right there on his crotch, squeezing gently, wasn't helping.

"Skip practice." It wasn't a request.

Temptation, she was pure temptation, she was fucking evil. Mark actually opened his mouth to say yes, or something along those lines when he felt a hand smacking his shoulder from behind.

"Come on, Calaway, time to go!" Stephen grinned, though when he spotted Avaline, the grin faded a bit. Avaline Powers… that was a full grown, evil as hell woman wrapped up in a fifteen year old package. Calaway was an idiot for fooling with that. "Tell the baby bye and let's go. Coach will be pissed if you're late, again."

Feeling more than just a mite embarrassed, Mark shrugged down at Ava. "Gotta go, babe." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, having to bend down a bit to do so, before taking off with Stephen.

He would regret that, Ava vowed, watching out of narrowed eyes as Mark and Stephen disappeared round the corner. She knew he'd show up later, he always did, but that wasn't the point. He hated living in that stupid home with his foster parents, or at least that's what she figured. She knew she would have hated it. She also knew he wasn't overly keen on her parents, perhaps because she actually still had hers.

Ava hitched her ride home and did her chores, figuring she'd get all the boring stuff out of the way because when that gingered idiot showed up, his ass was hers. Later… later was not now and she wanted him _now._

* * *

 **Sure** enough, a few hours later, Mark showed up on her front doorstep with his head lowered. He knew she would be angry with him for blowing her off but he had already skipped enough practices because of her. If he had missed one more, the couch would have probably cut him from the team. What Avaline didn't understand was that this was his shot to make something out of his pathetic life, especially since he was tentatively on the line for a scholarship.

"Come on Ava," He grumbled when she opened the door only to slam it shut in his face, raising his hand to drum his long fingers against it. "I couldn't miss it, babe, I'm sorry." He could hear her growling through the wood. "Just let me in and I'll make it up to ya…"

Finally, she opened the door and leaned in the frame, glowering at him. His eyes raked over her, noting the daisy duke shorts she had not been wearing at school, and the bikini top, feeling a familiar stirring in his groin. She was in _that_ kind of mood. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled up off her neck and her ice blue eyes were spitting shards at him.

"Screw you, Calaway." She was not amused. Basketball was not going to get him out of here, basketball in this town was a joke. "You want to make it up to me?" At his nod, she folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing. "On your knees then."

Mark hesitated for only a moment before lowering himself to his knees before her.

It never failed to amuse, or excite her, when this nearly seven foot teenager obeyed. She had popped his cherry, so to speak, and if he had ever went anywhere else for sex after she had introduced him to worldly delights, she didn't know about it. Which was good, Ava was not okay with sharing. Bending down, she watched as his gaze darted to her chest and slapped him. "I didn't say you could look away from my face, Mark." She informed him, her normally sweet voice dropping in pitch.

"Sorry." He mumbled, receiving yet another slap because he had broken her rules. When she was like this, he wasn't supposed to speak unless asked a question or ordered to. Another slap across the face befell him when his eye wandered back to her chest and Mark could feel the sting in his cheek.

This wasn't the first time Ava had treated him like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. If he was smart, he would have told her to take a flying leap. But… he was scared, not that he would admit it. He still had a hard time making friends, even with him being on the basketball team, and… the sex was awesome. Sex was awesome period, and Avaline gave it to him. A lot.

Mark suffered. Ava made sure of it. She made him crawl after her, taunting him as she stripped and let her clothes wherever. She made him watch as she touched herself, refusing him his release, and she could tell he was suffering from a case of the blues. By the time they had finally made it upstairs to her bedroom, she was feeling more relaxed. From how red Mark's ears were, she was guessing he was frustrated to hell and back, probably also embarrassed.

His face carried a raised, swollen area from her slaps, and those gray-green eyes looked… hm, she wasn't sure, but she liked it. "Beg me to fuck you, and do it nicely, and I'll consider it." She said softly, dropping onto the edge of her bed, her legs spread wide open.

Snaking his tongue out to wet his lips, Mark felt like he was on the verge of exploding in his pants. Like some little boy, and he really didn't want to be humiliated, more then he already was. "Ava, please…" He whispered, begging practically. "Please fuck me…. Or, or I could make you feel real good, darlin'." His voice was a husky rumble, for now, but if she kept this up, it'd crack. The pain she could probably see in his face was nothing compared to down below, not helped by the fact that his eyes were glued to her spread legs. "I'll do anythin' you want, Ava…"

Avaline considered it, finally standing up and gesturing for him to remove his clothes. She watched, her eyes darkening. One thing about her lover was that he was nicely equipped, and if the other girls had known about it, he wouldn't be the red haired, big eared jock anymore. He'd be fuck candy. But he was hers. All hers.

"On the bed." She ordered once he was stripped, watching and smirked when he automatically assumed the position. Flat on his back, arms near her bedposts where the ropes were already waiting. "Good boy." She purred, taking her time in making sure his hands were secured. He wasn't allowed to touch her, not yet. He was still in trouble.


	3. A Bad Situation

**3: A Bad Situation**

Basketball games. Avaline attended them sometimes, just to show Mark that she could be supportive. Tonight, however, she had other plans. Such as torching this stupid home he was forced to live in just because he had, okay she had, burnt up his family into charcoal bits. She hadn't meant to, not really. She had just wanted to see the house go up. It had been gross, the bodies, yuck, the funeral home thing. She hadn't overly cared about his parents snuffing it, Glennie on the other hand… that was sad.

"And buh bye foster home." She ran backwards, watching as the fire near the propane tank began growing. The dry spell they had going lately was really working for her, it would take care of all the rest.

* * *

 **When** Mark got a call from the police station, he had been at the high school, in the locker rooms, after the game. It had been a good game. He was a bit disappointed that his foster parents hadn't been able to make it, but his foster mom hadn't been feeling all that well and dad had stayed behind to take care of her. He liked them well enough, they had taken him in and took care of him. They weren't abusive, and he was pretty sure they loved him, it wasn't a bad situation.

He bummed a ride with Stephen and his folks, his heart in his throat the entire drive. Once they reached the driveway of the place he called home, he felt something inside breaking. Everything was on fire, an inferno, and he could see firefighters trying to put out the flames. "Mary, George…" He scrambled out of the station wagon, not paying any attention to the scrapes he received in the process.

A firefighter was holding him back. Mark didn't even realize he had gotten that close until he felt the older man struggling to restrain him, finally noting how hot it was. He felt like he was watching everything happening in slow motion, barely noticing anything around him, his gaze focused on the burning house.

Another house. Another family.

* * *

" **Wake** up, Mark!" Apparently, the police had had no idea what to do with Mark other than bring him back to the station. He had slept in a cell. That was kind of hot. Ava beamed when Mark's hazy green eyes opened, waving at him from her place outside his cell, standing alongside a cop. "You're coming home with us!"

Mark blinked at her, it was too early for this, and after everything that had happened last night, perhaps a bit too much.

Her parents, ignorant bastards, had given into her pleading to 'help' Mark once it became known what had happened. He was seventeen, with not even a year left before he was legally an adult. They could put him up in the attic or something. "Mom and dad spoke to your case worker and you can stay with us until you're eighteen!"

* * *

 **Staying** with Aveline and her parents turned out to be pure hell on earth, though it wasn't due to her parents. It was Avaline. Mark still went to his practices, on top of dealing with the investigation into the fire, and arrangements regarding his foster parent's burial and all that.

Avaline didn't get the concept of boundaries. She didn't seem to understand, or even care, about his situation, and what he was going through. She had been kind enough, that first day, allowing him to be spacey and out of it, but the very next day… it was like she had completely forgotten that his actual family and now foster parents had all died in horrible fires.

Worse yet was the idea floating around the town that he may have done it. Had he? He knew with his folks, with Glen, he had been tampering with matches that day. Perhaps he had accidentally done it, not that he had confessed to 'what if's', and Avaline had never said anything to anyone so far as he knew. If he had killed his parents and brother, and he thought about it every day, she wasn't telling anyone and neither was he. There was now the possibility that he had somehow managed to repeat the murders with his second family… he did like candles and stuff, but he never left them lit when he wasn't around.

It was all so confusing, and his head was swimming with possibilities while his heart seemed to be breaking over and over again.

For Avaline, having Mark living with her was a wet dream come true. She knew there was something not quite right in her head, she had learned that a long time ago and accepted it. She had also learned how to hide it from most people, especially her folks. She cared for Mark, in her own twisted little way. Obviously. She had nearly killed for him a time or two, and definitely done it… twice. Not that he knew it.

So… here she was, helping him out again, and again, he didn't even know it.

"Mark, get your butt down here!" She screamed from the foot of the steps, looking up towards the attic door. "Mom and dad are ready to go!" She loved the state fair and he knew it. So if he thought he wasn't going to come eat cotton candy and ride everything at least twice with her, he was out of his mind. Besides, being out of the house would do him some good. She had cut him slack with his mourning for Glen, she had mourned, sort of, too. Two days on foster parents? Not happening.

"Darling, maybe he doesn't want to go." Her mother murmured, sparing a worried glance towards her husband. "He just lost the only family he has. He needs time to mourn them."

"Mom's right, honey bear. Come on, we'll go with you. He needs some time."

* * *

 **Mark** didn't know what to do, what he was going to do, and it felt like something dark was slowly eating away at him. Taking over him. He was only seventeen but so much death had occurred in his life, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He wasn't sure how much more of Avaline he could take right now, especially hearing her throwing one of her fits downstairs.

When he heard her state in very loud, determined tones that if he wasn't going then she wasn't, he sighed and rolled himself out of his rather small bed. He was grateful to have a roof over his head, but it had been obvious that Ava's parents had not had any idea of what to do with him. If he didn't go, he had a feeling Ava would make him pay for it later.

Sometimes, paying for it wasn't so bad… others, well… Avaline had always had a temper. With that thought in mind, Mark trudged his way downstairs.


	4. Speed of Pain

**4: Speed of Pain**

 **Yes,** Mark was depressed. Yes, it sucked that his foster family was now dead. Yes, it really sucked that there had been another fire. Mark needed to learn though, that fire was cleansing. It cleared out the old, the unneeded, and made way for better things. Like her.

"I'm sorry about your foster parents." Ava said softly, slipping her hand into Mark's as they walked the fairway. Her parents hadn't been overly pleased with her, basically shouting until Mark had come down, but… here he was. They were off… browsing booths and all that boring crap. "Staying cooped upstairs ain't going to do you much good, Mark."

"I know" He mumbled, obviously trying not to think about them, or the fire. "Will you come to the funeral with me tomorrow?" He asked, stopping in order to look down into her clear blue eyes, searching for scorn, or amusement, two things Ava regarded him with frequently. "It'd… it'd mean a lot to me, and I need you there. I need your support, Avaline."

Avaline studied him thoughtfully, finally nodding, feeling a wave of pity washing over her. Not something she felt very often.

"We won't have to stay long but… I need to pay my respects. They did a lot for me." He hated being emotional around her, he hated feeling vulnerable around her. Ava was… not like normal people, and sometimes he questioned why they were… whatever they were. She could, and probably would, eventually use this against him. "They were… they didn't deserve this, just like my parents didn't, or Glen."

Well, yes, they had, not Glen, but all the rest. Ava didn't voice her thoughts though, she simply watched as he turned and punched the nearest thing. Which happened to be some box made of metal. "I'll come with you." She repeated, catching his hand before he could swing again and brought it up to her mouth. She stared at his now split open and swollen knuckles, bending slightly to kiss the areas before looking up into his face.

Her poor Mark. She really did cause him a lot of pain, not that he would ever know the true extent of it. He just had to get past this grieving thing. "You want to go back home?" She offered, using her free hand to run it through her tousled hair, frowning. "I was a bitch for making you come here…"

"No." It wasn't like there was anything back at her house… home, other than misery and moping. Avaline was all he had now, the only person left who gave a damn about him. "Sorry I lost it." He said after a moment, pulling his hand away, noting the swelling already.

"I think you're allowed." She said dryly.

"Maybe." He bent down to brush his mouth against hers, one arm looping about her slender body, drawing her closer to him. He gazed into her eyes, knowing that other people saw cold icicles in those blues. But he saw warm oceans, he could see the good in her, she just hid it well. "Come on, I'll take you on all the rides." She was probably having a shitty time, thanks to him. "Or, I'll win you anything you want."

She wasn't, not really, she just preferred that he have a good time as well, which likely wasn't going to happen. Ava knew she had to walk a fine line with her folks when it came to Mark. Of course, they had grown up together, she had been there for him when his actual family had… died. She had been them for a lot, she had also orchestrated a lot of shit in his life, but that was only because the idiot didn't realize he needed her. So she had to make him realize. But her parents, even with her and Mark growing up together, still monitored them, watched… they were waiting for one mistake just so they could have a reason to boot Mark out.

She supposed, she couldn't blame them. Two fires, all parents dead. Paranoia could be a bitch.

By the end of the night, Ava doubted he had had any fun whatsoever, which meant she hadn't either. "When we get home," She whispered, sitting beside him in the backseat of the car, running her fingers over his swollen knuckles. "Let me take care of this."

Mark simply nodded, staring out the window. Sometimes, Avaline could be the sweetest girl in the world and treated him well. The other times, she could be a cold, evil bitch who wanted her way and if she didn't get it, God save whoever had messed it up for her. She had fallen in love with every damn stuffed animal she had laid eyes on, and he knew his shoulder was going to pay for it tomorrow from all the damn games he had played, just to make her happy. His wallet was crying for sure, and her parents hadn't looked overly pleased by the armful of bears, dogs, and snakes she had been packing.

He did his best to make her happy, he loved her, though he was sure it wasn't the kind of love his parents or foster parents had had. Avaline wasn't his soul mate, or anything like that, he wasn't sure what she was. Maybe she was just his, as much as she could be anyway.

Sometimes, he just wished he knew what he was to her.

* * *

 **Ava** gave him a few months to mourn and get the fuck over it. She wanted _her_ Mark back, not this moping bitch. Seriously. If she could have gotten away with murdering her parents, she would've. As it was, she was only pushing sixteen and she wasn't about to be bounced around the system.

"My folks are going out tonight." She informed him, knocking once on his bedroom door before stepping inside, smiling sweetly. "We'll have the place to ourselves, and I was thinking about… trying out something new. You game?" It had been awhile since they had done anything fun. Sure, they still had sex, but because she had been taking it 'easy' on him, it had all been very vanilla… and boring.

"Sure." He muttered, knowing saying no wasn't really an option. He knew she was getting impatient with him because unlike most people, Avaline knew jackshit about compassion. Something crucial was missing in her, she lacked the ability to sympathize or empathize. He remained where he was laying, in his bed, staring up at the slanted ceiling with his hands tucked under his head.

Mark didn't really care about what Avaline wanted to do, not really, not right now. The boring missionary sex they had been having had been enough for him. She had been a warm, pliable body he had been able to use, to hold afterwards. Apparently, that was over and Ava was ready to get back into whatever freaky shit she had learned about, or even thought up. Some of the things she liked to 'try'… would normally be a teenage male's wet dream come true, other times… no, hell no.

"Good." Ava flashed him another sweet, overly innocent smile before turning and bounding down the stairs.

He listened as she chitchatted with her parents, frowning. She took her parents for granted, and what if something happened to them someday? Where would she be then? With that thought in mind, he rolled out of the bed and headed down as well, feeling something akin to panic bubbling in his chest.

"Mark?" Mrs. Powers looked at him, frowning slightly when she seen the frantic look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Please, don't go out tonight." He requested softly, knowing he probably sounded like the biggest loser of all time. "I… I know it doesn't make sense, but… I've lost… I mean, what if it was Ava?" He was not making any sense at all, not knowing how to explain himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Powers exchanged looks, apparently getting it regardless of his jumbled garble and nodded at him. "All right, we won't." She said softly, reaching up to place a gentle hand against the side of his face. "Mark, you're flushed. Do you want a glass of water?"

"How about something to eat, son?" Mr. Powers offered.

If smoke could have come out of her ears, it would've. Ava was not amused. This idiot was nearing the six and a half foot mark, weighed as much as an elephant, and had begged her parents not to leave like some baby. Now, worse, they were fawning over him!

She watched, trying to keep her anger from showing, as he waved them off before retreating back to his attic. Her folks obviously thought he was having some sort of breakdown and she decided right then and there that her plans were not changing. He was going to bite the motherfucking pillow and take his punishment.

Once her parents had disappeared to go make the necessary calls for rescheduling their dinner plans, she followed Mark, prepared to rip him a new butthole. "What the hell was that, Calaway?"

"I did you and your damn parents a favor." He said flatly, not turning to look at her.

"No, you went down there and whined like a… like a _bitch_!"

Turning, he lashed out, shoving her away when she approached. He watched out of narrowed eyes as Avaline stumbled backwards, catching herself just barely. "Both my families have died, Avaline. I was trying to make it so you wouldn't have to suffer the way I have."

Slits of ice blue glinted at him from the darkness but he didn't heed the silent warning in them. Mark didn't care, not consciously anyway. "Take your… issues and shove them up your ass, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight. I want to be alone and you know where the damn door is."

She showed him she did indeed, slamming it shut behind her.

Mark's subconscious was coming into play, throwing up the last time he had pissed Avaline off at him. Replaying incidents where others had pissed her off, and the repercussions. So she might be annoyed with him, angry even, for a few days. She'd get over it.

He would not.

* * *

 **Mark** had crossed several lines, and Ava had every intention of making sure he regretted it. She waited patiently until everyone in the house was sound asleep, knowing her parents would sleep rather well because she had dosed their nightly drinks with one sleeping pill a piece. It wasn't the first time she had done it, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

She had been planning this for awhile, and she had wanted to go easy on Mark because… well, breaking toys was only fun when you were done with them. She wasn't done with him, she doubted she would be for quite some time.

He was cute, she smiled slightly, leaning in the attic doorway. He was sleeping on his stomach, which only made this easier. Quickly and quietly, she got to work, knowing he was sleeping heavily because his chainsaw snoring did not stop. It hitched a time or two, like when she touched the heavy rope to his skin but… It wasn't until she was finally straddling his back and leaning over his head that he seemed to wake up.

"Open your mouth." She ordered. When he did, no doubt to ask what the hell or freak out, she gagged him.

Mark screamed against the gag, hearing it coming out muffled and growled. He instinctively tried bucking Ava off of him, feeling her weight on the small of his back, her tiny hands gliding up and down his sides, almost as if she were soothing him. What the hell did he see in this girl anyway? She had serious sadomasochistic tendencies, especially when it came to sex.

Was she going to rape him? That was his next thought, his entire body tense as he felt her moving down, butt tensing when her fingernails scraped down his bare cheeks. He had gone to bed in a pair of basketball shorts… she had undressed him. He hadn't consented to this, had he? He had told her no earlier, right?

She had complete control right now and whether he liked it or not, Mark was going to give up everything he had to her. Ava wasn't totally cold-hearted, she made sure to kiss and caress him, prepping his body, even if his mind was unwilling. "Relax, Mark," She cooed, planting soft kisses to the backs of his muscular thighs, kneading his hips with her hands. "This doesn't have to hurt." Much.

Jesus Christ, she was going to rape him.

* * *

" **Why** the hell are you walkin' so weird, Calaway?" Jason, a teammate, demanded the next day at their practice. "You need a doctor or somethin'?" Mark's head was not in this and it was showing, a lot.

Mark simply shook his head, not about to explain his issues. Avaline had… raped him, in the ass, last night. He didn't know how to wrap his mind around that, not bothering with the mechanics because he didn't need the replays, he had had that enough this morning. He still felt sick to his stomach, even though last night, after she had let him loose, he had thrown up everything he had eaten in the past year.

He was afraid, genuinely afraid, of what else the evil bitch had in store for him. He was ashamed as well. He was a giant, built like a brick shithouse, and could easily snap her in half, but she had managed to restrain him and sodomize him. How did he explain that to anyone? How could he? Nobody would believe him, even if he weren't too embarrassed to speak out.

What was not helping him was the fact that today she had decided to grace them all with her presence. She was sitting with her friends in the bleachers, chatting animatedly and cheering him on, even though it was just a practice. She looked like an all-American girl. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her face was devoid of make-up, but her cheeks were still pink and her crystalline eyes… she looked like an angel. Nobody would believe that sweet, beautiful girl was a demon in disguise.

She had taken it to a whole new level, a level Mark knew was wrong in every which way imaginable. Why she would… do that, was beyond him, he didn't know what she had gotten from it. But it was obvious she had enjoyed herself, and maybe, maybe it had been the power that had gotten her off. Her power over him, her control… why?

There was also the fact that Avaline was a few years younger than him, and if he wanted the scholarship he knew was coming, he couldn't jeopardize it. He couldn't breathe a word to anybody about a damn thing. He was nearing eighteen, almost a legal adult, and no doubt everything would be flipped and he'd somehow wind up charged with statutory rape.

He had to suck it up and deal.

* * *

" **Show** me."

Avaline was somehow not surprised Mark had come to her. Of course, her parents were gone, likely out doing what they had been planning on the prior night. She was sitting at her desk, in her bedroom, doing schoolwork. "Show you what?" She asked without looking up at him.

"You know."

He had growled that at her, and she turned in her chair, nostrils flaring at the sight of him. He looked wild, almost feral, not normal for Mark and she realized she had likely broken, or snapped, something in him. The order to go away she had been about to snap died on her lips when she was yanked out of the wooden chair and slammed against the wall between desk and her bed, ankles colliding with her old tin trashcan.

"Show me how to be like you." He ordered, eyes scanning her face, mouth pinched. There had to be a reason for what she had done, for the things she did, he would find out what it was. He would use it, he would not be vulnerable to anyone, especially her, ever again.

She had no idea what he meant, though the general gist sort of reached her. He wanted to learn how to be in control, the poor guy. Laughing, Avaline nudged at him, forcing him away from her and simply stared up at him. "Mark, what you want is to be in control and the key to that is: never giving up your control." Which he had, a lot, and this point there was no regaining it. Not with her. She had taken _everything_ from him, some things he didn't even know about, and left him with only one thing to cling to. Her. "I am in control." She said firmly, running a hand down his chest and then to the front of his denim shorts, cupping him. "And you will _always_ be mine. No matter how much you may hate it, you love me, and the things I do."

"You make me sound like your… your bitch." He spat, disgusted.

"You are my bitch."

"No…" Mark took a step back, just as she took one forward. This tiny thing had him trembling, and he wasn't sure why.

"You might as well face it now Mark, and save yourself a lot of trouble." Ava reached up, gripping his chin in her hand. "You're mine, and you'll always be mine. Your scholarship, your dreams of getting out of here, all of that may happen and you could be a thousand miles away from me but it doesn't matter because you'll never be free. Ever."


	5. Headache

**5: Headache**

" **Hold** … still…"

"No, and you can't make me…" Steve Austin found out just how wrong he was when the 'professional' massage therapist / physical therapist, Liana Brooks did some weird shit to him that made his entire leg go stiff. "I'm reportin' you!" He yelped, gripping his leg. "You broke me!"

"Shut up, Steve." She ordered, taking advantage of the locked up limb in order to start feeling around his knee, ignoring his panicked mutterings. "If you weren't such a damn baby…"

"You're mean, and you probably just damaged something!"

"Whatever…"

"Lookin' good there, Austin."

Liana and Steve both glanced towards the door, where the Undertaker was standing, arms folded over his massive chest as he smirked at them. Liana had been working for the company for about a year now, and while he had seen her a time or two, it wasn't until a few months prior that he had really started paying attention to her. He had gone to see her because of his shoulder and she had been singing a song he had heard on the radio quite frequently.

He had been amused, especially when he had informed her why he was there and then cautioned her that he would not tolerate her habit of 'manhandling'. She had informed him she only did that when required and proceeded to sing 'I wanna push you around' at him before turning off the radio and getting down to business.

Right then and there, his interest had been sparked.

So he had watched her. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about her. She seemed like a normal, average woman. She wasn't particularly beautiful either, with brown hair she kept at elbow length and eyes to match. Her mouth was perhaps a bit too wide, and when she smiled, it lit up her entire, pale face. Tall, lithe, and her curves were… well, she was not as well-endowed as some of the women he tended to take to bed, but… still, there was something.

"Get bent, Deadman."

The insult rolled off of him, his gaze still fastened on Liana, who was no longer paying him any attention. She had given him a few once-overs in their brief encounters. Most women did. His natural red hair had been dyed black a long time ago, and he had grown it out, it was probably as long as hers, if not a bit longer. The facial fuzz he had been teased for during his final months in high school was now a trimmed goatee and mustache, and he, well… if Avaline could see him now, he knew her jaw would hit the floor. The gingered idiot was now a fine specimen, if he did say so himself. "Break our knee again, hmm?"

"Calaway, if he tries to attack you and I get hurt in the process, I'll- Steve!" Liana was not amused when Steve's leg jerked and she just shook her head, moving out of range. Sometimes, it was best to just let the boys have at it. Calaway, or 'Taker, whichever, seemed to thrive on chaos. Folding her arms along her midsection, she stepped back to lean against the wall.

"Now Steven," 'Taker knew how much Austin hated being called that since it wasn't his actual name. "I've kicked your ass enough for one night, boy." In fact, he was probably the reason Steve was in here. "Now sit your ass down and let Brooks do her job or I'll knock you out."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could you go away?" She pulled a face when darkly amused grey-green eyes met hers, knowing he would go, when he was damn good and ready.

He flashed her a feral smile, cracking his knuckles, one by one. When Steve lunged, he lashed out with a quickness that tended to startle people. Dispassionately, he watched Steve reel backwards.

"Goddamn it, 'Taker!" Liana was not amused and moved forward to catch Steve, before he toppled something, like himself. She eyeballed him, prying his hand away from his face and noted the busted eyebrow. She didn't do stitches. She handled the massages and the physical therapy crap. However, the man who did do stitches was probably busy with Foley again. Mickey seemed to be collecting wounds. "Get out, Calaway." She ordered, guiding Steve back to the table, frowning. "I'll get something to stop the bleeding… and let Curt know you need tended too." 'Taker was definitely an asshole.

This little nobody ordering him around pissed him off, a lot. Not very many people tended to speak to him like this, and from a woman… he wasn't having it. "Watch your mouth, Liana." He said sternly, gaze sliding from her head down to her scuffed red sneakers and back up to her narrowed eyes. "I'll go, but because I want too, remember that."

Mockingly, she saluted him. "Noted."

The earlier amusement had been replaced with anger and he whirled around, storming out of the room.

"You showed him." Steve muttered, cursing loudly when Liana roughly smacked a gauze cloth to his forehead. "Goddamn it, Brooks!"

"You shut up and sit until Curt can get to you, you dumb ass." Steve was smarter than he liked to act, usually. She really didn't care what 'Taker thought as long as he listened and got the hell out. "I'm going to go see if we can't get an EMT in here for you."

Sighing, Steve held the cloth to his eyebrow and watched her walk out. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he probably shouldn't have let 'Taker provoke him. "Ouch."

* * *

" **Oh** my Christ, rub my temples."

"Headache?"

"You would not even believe…" Liana's headache had started around the time 'Taker had opened his mouth. She generally kept her backside out of his way but the man was… well, he had a presence and one that wasn't easy to ignore. If only his personality was as appealing as the rest of him. "I want to go back to my cheap, sleazy motel room, rent bad porn, and drink this headache away."

Her superior, Curt, smiled sympathetically but he was also shaking his head. "As a medical professional, I do not advise the drinking part." He was walking her to her rental, and had just heard the rundown of her night. Nothing to out of the ordinary, minus it being 'Taker giving her the headache. "Try aspirin."

"Not as much fun, Curt." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him before unlocking the door. "I've got it from here, boss. See you tomorrow."

Waving, he headed off to catch his own ride.

Shaking her head, Liana slid into the car, situating herself. Sighing, she rubbed her own temples, really hoping aspirin actually did something for the burgeoning headache. After a few minutes of blessed silence, she started the car and began backing out of her space. Her eyes flickered to the rearview mirror and what she saw caused her to hit the brakes, her heart firmly lodged in her throat.

Fucking 'Taker was standing right there, grinning like a madman at her.

Shifting back into park, Liana scrambled out of the rental and glared at him. "Are you out of your ever loving mind, Calaway?" She demanded, placing a hand over her still racing heart, waiting for the heart attack to occur. "What the hell are you _doing_?" Who stood behind cars like that? She was tempted to throw an empty water bottle at him or something, but instead settling for narrowing her brown eyes, wishing he would have stood behind Steve's truck. Steve wouldn't have hit the damn brakes;

"Maybe a little." He conceded, stepping towards her. He noted the fury on her face, and in her milk chocolate eyes. When she was happy, he had noticed they seemed to have little flecks of gold in them, right now… she was not happy. "You stopped."

"No shit?!"

Ignoring her outburst, he circled her until he was near the open door, letting his fingers skim along her hand. He wasn't surprised when she jerked it away, turning with him, and stepped forward. She instinctively moved backwards, her shoulders connecting with the frame of the car. "You have a headache. You will let me to help you with it."

What. The. Hell. Liana could only stare up at him, wondering if he were on drugs. He wouldn't be the first wrestler to be. "I don't think so." She wanted to move backwards more, but her car was right _there_ , stopping her. He must have seen her rubbing her temples or something. "I'm pretty sure you're the _source_ of my headache. What the hell were you doing back there, on purpose no less? Who _does_ that?"

"Me." He cocked his head to the side, watching her trying to cringe from him. Deciding he would assist with that cringe factor, 'Taker filled in the bit of space between them, pressing his body against hers. He could hear and feel her sharp inhale of breath and the sudden change in her posture. She was afraid, of him, and he felt a hint of lust. "Source or not, I am offering you my… services. You will follow me, or ride with me."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will follow you and you will not find me as pleasant as I am right now." Given the differences in their respective heights, he forced himself to take a step back so he could view her properly, reaching out to take her chin in steel fingers. "Don't anger me, Liana."

Liana was not one to generally run out of words. She had an extensive, colorful vocabulary and she tended to exercise her freedom of speech frequently. However… he had just knocked her for a serious loop. All she could do was stare at him, her neck cricking in protest, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. "I don't think so, you-" She shut up when his finger was suddenly pressed to her lips, eyes crossing, trying to stare down at it. She bit the finger.

That small warning nip sent a wave of heat through him and he closed his eyes, relishing that wave. Pain and pleasure, they went hand in hand and she would soon learn that. He had decided tonight it would be a lesson he would teach her, would enjoy teaching her. She was his opposite, but… perhaps that was the allure. He had been with women eager to please him, to go with whatever he wanted, and he was in the mood for something different. Perhaps she could be that diversion.

Slowly, aware she was watching his every move; he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, his eyes fastening on hers. Gently, he pressed the tips of her fingers to his lips, letting his tongue snake out to taste them. She smelled like soap, and something floral, probably from the oils she worked with. Her nostrils flared when he sucked the tip of her finger into his mouth, and he wondered what she was feeling right now. When he felt a shiver from her, he bit down, a bit hard. "Follow me." He ordered darkly, releasing her hand.


	6. Corrupt

**6: Corrupt**

 **Liana** had lied. She had agreed to follow him. At the time of said lie, it hadn't been so much of a lie as a 'sure, this could be fun', mostly instigated by her body. For some reason, that little thing with him sucking and nipping at her finger… that had been hot.

However, once there was a literal car length between them, rationality kicked back in and when he went straight to whatever choice place he was staying at, she hung the right. She would go back to her rinky dink motel after picking up a pint size bottle of tequila to go with her other pint, and drink this night away.

"So, maybe it's time to dust out the cobwebs… it's natural." She said as she got out of her rental, brown paper bag in hand. "He's hot, weird, but hot. I haven't been laid in months… completely natural." She was still talking to herself, explaining her momentary lapse in judgement as she let herself into her room.

"Shut the door."

Liana dropped the bottle in shock.

'Taker was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking like he had made himself quite comfortable. He had stripped out of almost everything but his black jeans and she hadn't been aware that 'painted on' was a material these days. He held one of the cheap disposable plastic cups from the bathroom in his fist, and the empty pint bottle of tequila on the nightstand told her he had raided her alcohol.

"Do not make me say it again, Liana."

She shut the door, still staring at him. She was wondering how the hell he had gotten here before her. Actually, that was stupid to wonder. She should have been questioning how he knew where she was staying let alone what room, and why he would bother. He was the Undertaker, and she knew for a fact that he had plenty of ringrats and weirdo women falling at his feet.

When he stood up, her eyes dropped to those feet, those large, bare feet, and slowly worked their way up. "Dear Lord…"

"Not God, Liana. …more like the Devil." He rumbled darkly, finding that rather amusing. Slowly, 'Taker walked over to her until he was close enough to take her hand and pull her flush against him, enfolding her in his arms. She was tiny compared to him, and while he rather enjoyed the rush of power that came with the knowledge he could easily crush her, it was also a pain in the ass.

He stared down at the top of her hair, running one massive hand upwards until he was cupping the back of her head. He could feel her trembling against him, most likely out of fear, and slowly began kneeling down until it was him looking up into her flushed face. "Are you afraid?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly. Confessing that, even silently, felt stupid, like it was giving him power or something. Liana wanted to tell him to get out, or demand that he go check himself into a hospital. Instead, she gripped his shoulders, steadying herself when she felt him lifting her leg. "What are- oh…" She sounded dumb, felt it too, watching as he began removing her shoes.

Silently, she simply watched as he took his time in unlacing each sneaker, gently tossing them aside and followed that up with her socks. It felt weird to have someone doing this for her, and she really hoped her feet didn't stink. Probably a stupid thought, all things considered, but… she had been on them for hours, so… it was a valid concern. She felt her muscles tightening when his hands skimmed up over her calves, past her knees, and to her thighs. Liana could not keep from sucking in a sharp breath when he leaned forward and rested his head against her stomach.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Really confused." That was the first thing that popped into her head and came out her mouth as she gawked down at him. It had crossed her mind that she could be asleep right now, having a seriously vivid dream. There was no way this could be real… though when she really looked, seen how much of her thigh a single hand of his covered, she knew she was awake. She didn't dream about giants who could literally break her in two. "You… you need to go. I'm not playing your games." Mind games, he liked those, though why he would bother with someone like her, someone where there were no actual benefits to be had, was beyond her.

"Confusion leads to uncertainty and uncertainty leads to fear." He informed her, getting back to his feet and placing his palms on her shoulders. He began walking backwards, taking her with him. "Don't fear me…"

When 'Taker gave her another of what she termed 'feral' smiles, she knew the "yet" was implied.

"I won't hurt you… unless you deserve it."

She knew that yet had been there. One moment, Liana was torturing her neck by staring up at him, the next she was watching her room do a fast spin and wondering why she was on the bed, more importantly… how had she gotten there. Suffering a wave of disorientation, she began righting herself, gasping when she felt his hands on her again, roughly flipping her until she was on her back.

"What the-" She had to swallow her words because he had kissed her. Only she didn't know if she would have said kissed, more like slammed his lips on hers and began assaulting them in a way that was disconcerting and… her toes were curling. Belatedly, she realized her hands were locked at her sides, trapped by his fingers wrapped around her wrists. That made her start to squirm, to struggle, against him in a half-assed attempt at stopping… whatever this was.

'Taker felt the change in her, from surprised to struggle, but he was skilled and knew what to do to make a woman submit, how to follow a body's cues. Liana was no different and would succumb to him, she would pant like a bitch in heat for him, and he had every intention of making her his bitch.

He could kiss and she could practically feel her panties becoming damp. She was returning the kiss, or trying too, while at the same time trying to not return it and get herself free of him. Still all very half-assed. He was physically confusing her. Her mind was saying 'no' and screaming out warnings while her body completely ignored that. "Stop… stop!" She gasped when he finally let her come up for air, inhaling deeply. "Why?" Why her? Why this? What had brought this on? And why did he have to be so delicious?

"Why not?" He snorted against her jaw, brushing his nose up along her cheek. She had kissed him back and he had felt her body both shying from him and arching into him. "Why not just accept it?" She needed to stop overthinking this, she needed to stop thinking period.

"I…" Liana really didn't have an answer to that, not right now, not while his hand was slowly inching beneath the hem of her shirt. His palm was hot against her bare skin, and she could feel goosebumps rising on her stomach. He was trailing his tongue along the shell of her ear, lips caressing down the column of her throat… she still didn't have an answer.

Why not? Because outside of work, she didn't really know him, just of him. This whole weird act of his, standing behind her car, being in her motel room and now… this… they were all triggering bells in her head and she didn't give two shits about her body practically screaming 'but we need laid!'. This was a game, it had to be, because he was the damn Undertaker and she was just a part of the backstage staff. They did not associate outside of work and barely at.

"Stop it!" She finally rallied herself. "Get off of me, Calaway!"

"No." He growled, not overly surprised with her defiance but ultimately, in the end, it wouldn't matter. Liana would give into him. Slowly, making sure she was aware of what he was doing, 'Taker let go of her wrists, and the moment she brought them up to hit them, he caught her again. "Play nice, precious." He transferred both limbs to one hand, his gaze fastened on hers. She was staring at his long fingers, how he could easily restrain both her arms with one hand, and he felt another rush of pleasure coursing through him.

He had had several lovers, all of them brief moments in his life that he had already mostly forgotten, and he was ready now to take someone for something a bit more… permanent. Not a relationship, not a normal one at any rate. He wanted… well, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he wanted control of someone in the bedroom. Someone who wasn't a one night stand, or had to be carefully selected from the local pool. Someone who would be travelling with him. Someone who he could bend to his will, and Liana… she had been the unlucky woman to catch his eye. Or perhaps lucky, perhaps underneath her half-hearted struggles she had submissive tendencies waiting to be explored.

He wanted someone to corrupt. The way he had been.

"Stop questioning it and let it go, Liana," He murmured against her lips, using his now free hand to roam the rest of her body, feeling her both shying from him and responding at the same time. He felt her sucking in her stomach when his finger skimmed the waist of her jeans, delving just beneath the denim. "You'll enjoy this much more if you do."

"I am not fucking you, Mark!" She had never used his actual name, had never needed too but this was some jacked up stuff. "Stop it!" Oh Christ… his hand was in her panties now, his fingers… he knew how to use those nimble fingers and Liana cursed her body for betraying her like this.

It didn't take much to get her off, she had been existing on her own fingers for a while now, experiencing someone else's was almost as good as actual sex at this point. That had been quick and she was a horrible, horrible person who was going to burn in Hell. Probably with him since he was Satan and would probably be driving the damn bus down. Definitely going to Hell… and he was definitely evil. Her already red cheeks threatened to burn brighter when he raised his glistening fingers up between their faces, turning them slowly so she could see just how much she had soaked him from that brief moment. When it seemed he was certain he had her full attention, he popped the digits in his mouth, sucking them clean. She could definitely blush harder.

"Next time, I will drink every drop and then some, until you are _begging_ me to stop."

Liana's already racing heart skipped a few beats and she lowered her eyes from his.

"You will let me fuck you, Liana."

"You're out of your mind, Calaway…" She managed to whisper, tongue flicking out to wet her dry lips.

"And you will call me _Sir_ , or 'Taker. Are we clear?" When she didn't answer him, he grabbed her jaw, digging his fingers in until her mouth opened. "If you don't, I'm going to get mean, and I doubt you'll like that side of me, precious."

Dear sweet baby Jesus… Liana was torn. One side of her was… sort of enjoying this, and it was a very small side. A side she hadn't even known she possessed, but was going to blame it on the celibacy thing. The other, major part of her was a mix of things. Shock that he would do this. Outraged. A healthy dose of scared. Weird mixture.

"What the hell are you going to do? Stand behind my car again, Mark?" She had gained use of her tongue and her runaway mouth was probably writing checks her ass couldn't cash. "You can't fuck me, you do _not_ have my permission! We don't know each other and I-" She glowered at him when his hand covered her mouth. She then used her now free, and when did that happen, hands to start slapping the hell out of him. She was not having sex with him. She didn't care how good it would probably be and why was she even _thinking_ that?!

"'Taker." He whispered this time, wrapping his hand around her throat, though he didn't squeeze. "I won't fuck you tonight, Liana. But I will have you, trust that."

He really was insane. She swallowed, feeling his hand merely… holding her, but he wasn't exerting any pressure. The idea of that large, strong hand being locked around her throat was doing nothing for her nerves.

"I will have what I want, and that is you, surrendering completely to me." His lips brushed against hers. "And you will, precious, you will."


	7. Show Me You're Sorry

**A/N:** First off, I goofed on Liana's name and had it as River, my bad. Second, this chapter is... earning the M rating of this story.

 **7: Show Me You're Sorry**

That arrogant ass. Liana fumed about what had happened for two days straight. She had also frigged herself off a fair few times, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. With him! He didn't know a thing about her and could have anyone he wanted, so what the hell? Not to mention he was scary as hell, and he knew it, he used it against people, against her. She was going to assume there had been a bet or something, that seemed plausible.

"Curt, sign off here… here, here, and here." She said at the end of the week, watching as her boss reviewed her logs before signing at the bottom of each one. Between Foley, Steve, and some of the other idiots, she was going to start pinching nerves and damaging shit. "I have one more… _jock_ tonight and then-"

"And then you're going to go out and relax. You've been uptight for a few days now… everything okay, Brooks?" Curt eyed her, a bit concerned. Liana was usually upbeat and cheerful, these last days however, she had been a bit of a grouch. And on edge.

"I'm great."

"She's tense due to sexual frustration."

They both turned to stare at 'Taker, who had entered the room quietly. Curt looked politely confused and a hint disgusted while Liana was glaring daggers at him.

"That jock you're _servicing_ , by the way, is me." He informed her, rather enjoying the way she recoiled. He made himself comfortable, steepling his fingers before him and simply stared at Curt until Curt finally excused himself. As amusing as the expressions Curt had displayed had been… he couldn't hunt his prey with intruders around. "So do tell me, Liana, how have you been sleeping?"

If looks could kill, he would be dead. "You… arrogant… jackass!" She spat through gritted teeth, trying her best not to cave into the urge to throw something sharp and pointy at him. He was here for his knee, fine. She could handle that, she was a professional. She could ignore all the shit he just said.

She lied. The minute the leg of his pants was up over his knee, she applied a pressure point. "You stay the hell away from me, Calaway." She ordered, backing away, watching as he tried to grab his knee but yeah, he'd need a few more minutes before that stopped hurting.

Fighting through the pain, 'Taker got himself somewhat vertical. He was pissed and it showed in his acidic eyes as he lashed out at her, slamming her back against the wall. He heard Liana's sharp intake of breath right before his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. He felt her swallowing against his palm.

"Calaway!" She rasped, hands already clawing at his.

He simply squeezed tighter and began lifting her off her feet, letting her feel the weight of her own body working against her. "Let's get one thing straight, pet," He snarled, practically nose to nose with her. "You will abide by the rules. You will quit calling me Calaway, are we clear?" When she choked out a 'yes, 'Taker', he dropped her ass on the floor and simply towered over her, breathing heavily. "Make it up to me. Now."

Her ass was probably bruised, her back was a little achy, and rattled was an understatement as she stared up, way up, at him. "How?" She asked quietly after she had organized her shaken limbs and folded her hands in her lap, ignoring the crick forming in her neck. The man was a giant, literally, so this was uncomfortable as hell. Given how pissed he was, she doubted he cared, and she was no longer tempted to do anything to provoke him because now she was genuinely worried.

Backing up, and trying to ignore the fact that he was slightly limping, his knee twinging a bit, 'Taker merely crooked a finger at her. When Liana moved to get to her feet, he snapped his fingers, somewhat mollified when she settled back onto her knees. "Crawl."

Liana hesitated, looking like she was going to argue with him. She must have read the danger in his stare because she swallowed down her obvious humiliation and did as she was told, crawling to him. once she was in front of him, staring up, he let his hand drop to the front of his pants. There was no mistaking the panic and disbelief in her brown eyes as he freed his already half-erect cock.

It was painfully obvious what he wanted from her, and Liana felt another curious mixture of shame, fear, and excitement coursing through her. What was it about him that turned her into this muddle? She wanted to avert her eyes when he began stroking himself, but she didn't, she couldn't. As lewd as it was, it was also… exciting, and she wasn't going to lie. That was a rather impressive piece of meat in his hand.

However, at this point, she had to stand up because her head didn't even reach his lap. She did so slowly, not about to get slammed around or choked again, or something. Her eyes darted nervously towards the door, tempted to try running and also praying nobody came in because there was just no explaining this. When she heard the growling growl, she gave him, and his waiting cock, her undivided attention. "All that is not going to fit in my mouth."

"You'll manage, precious." He was letting the fact that she was upright slide, she was short. Most people were. Whether Liana realized it or not, and he was guessing not, this was a critical point in what would become their relationship. He might not have given her much of a choice, but she did have one. She could have fought him, nailed him in his exposed junk, and ran for it. Instead… instead, she was listening to him, taking her cues, and he wondered how deep these submissive qualities ran, how far he could push her. "Hands behind your back, pet."

She hesitated again before finally, reluctantly, clasping them behind her.

"Now… show me how sorry you are."

But she wasn't sorry, she was afraid, and she wondered if the difference would matter to him. Liana knew damn well she could hurt him very badly right now, he was exposed to her. She could have done some serious damage, but she didn't. Instead, she threaded her fingers together, locking her arms, and bent down.

 _Please, don't let anyone walk in, please don't let anyone walk in._ She thought over and over, flicking her tongue out to taste him. She didn't have an aversion to giving head, she just generally only sucked on dicks that weren't attached to insane men.

No, fear didn't matter to him. "Mmm, good girl…" 'Taker purred, burying his hands in her soft hair and let his own head lull back, thoroughly enjoying her sweet mouth. It didn't matter to him that she was obviously having issues managing, what with her hands behind her back, and her inability to 'fit' him as she had worded it.

That did not stop him from thrusting his hips upwards, driving himself further in her mouth, both hearing and feeling her muffled sounds of surprise and probably annoyance. Eventually, her own saliva and reluctantly stretched open mouth granted him enough access for him properly make her gag. She was being punished after all. "Just like that, precious… Christ, your mouth was specially made for me, wasn't it?"

This was degrading, and Liana could not believe she was in this position. She was trying to suppress the reflex to choke and vomit, unable to keep her eyes from watering. It was also somewhat of a turn-on and as she was not a shrink, she wasn't going to try analyzing it. After bobbing on him long enough to go past mild jaw ache to feeling like her jaw had unhinged, Liana unclasped her hands and placed them on his thighs, pushing at him. She was trying to push herself away and he was now using her own hair to stop her, to rein her in.

"Uh-uh, you're not finished yet, Liana. Almost." He grunted, ignoring her discomfort, and the tears, rather enjoying her position. She hated and loved this, and she had put herself in this position. Almost lasted a few more minutes longer, for him very brief moments but for her, he was sure it was forever. Gripping the sides of her head, 'Taker forced her to take all she could of him before cumming in her mouth, leaving her with little choice but to swallow or choke.

Only when his balls felt considerably lighter and he was sure there would be no spit back from her, did he let go and pull himself away from her. He watched as she reeled away from him, tucking his now flaccid cock back in his pants. "Not bad… but I'm sure you can do better."

Liana glared at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You'll have plenty of practice, I promise." He took her in. She was a beautiful mess right now. Her lips were swollen and red, her entire face flushed and splotchy with drying trails from her tears. He wished for a camera. "Take off your clothes and lay across my lap."

Liana shook her head no, now wiping the wetness from her cheeks and licking at her lips. She had just sucked off the fucking Undertaker, and it had not been 100% consensual. More like… 25/75. Plenty of practice? He was kidding, right? The man could have anyone he wanted, he wasn't interested in… she was lying to herself and she could only gape at him. "Remove my… I can't… anyone could walk in and-" She had just given him a blow-job, he was limper than a wet noodle, what was he thinking? If he thought he was going to paddle her ass of something, he had lost his mind. That and she had no intention of letting him know that she may have been a bit turned on. Just a little.

There really was no need to be modest, not after what she had just done. This woman was truly amusing, the way she stammered, made excuses… Sighing, he pushed himself up again, long enough to move in front of her and then lower himself back down, kneeling before her. He could practically see the other night replaying in her head as he ran his hands up her jean covered legs, to the zipper and buttons, undoing them.

He half expected her to stop him as he pulled the denim down, revealing her pale thighs, knees, and finally calves to him. He left them bunched around her ankles, hands roaming upwards until he was palming her ass, pulling her hips forward and buried his face in her crotch. She was wet. She had _enjoyed_ what she had done.

All Liana could do was hold her breath, her entire body coming alive. She was holding onto him for support, though that was taken away when he suddenly shifted both their positions. She worked in a company where large, seemingly ungainly men did astonishing quick and agile things on a constant basis, it still never failed to surprise her. Especially him. Given his height and weight, moving the way he did had to be a bitch, and a strain, or it would be. Perhaps it just hadn't caught up to him yet. She was now over his knee, and her panties were now around her thighs, her bare ass exposed to him. "What are-"

"I'm going to spank you." His tone implied the 'duh'. "You will count them off, and then, then I'll tell you why you're being spanked."

Instinctively, she knew he wasn't going to be gentle on her ass and before she could say anything, he had brought his giant hand down. The sound of him smacking her cheek was fairly loud and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a squeal. "One!" Her butt was warm and the second smack made it sore. "Two!" She was not going to make it to five. "Three!" It was hurting, and she had no idea why he was spanking her. Was it because she had done that pressure point thing? For disobeying him? Calling him Mark? For the other night? Which was the right answer? "Fuck! Four!"

Once he had delivered the final smack, 'Taker let her stand up, knowing damn well she would not be sitting comfortably for a few days. He hadn't been soft with any of those blows, and had made sure to get her entire backside. "Each one of those slaps was for something you have done wrong. Disrespecting me. Ignoring my orders, repeatedly. Harming me. Your smart mouth. And… because I can." He had ticked each one off on a finger, watching the anger building in her narrowed eyes. "Get dressed and grab your things, we're leaving."

He was talking to her like she was a pet, or a mindless thing. Her ass was throbbing and she simply turned away from him, fixing her clothes with as much dignity as she could muster. She was not staying with him, not tonight, not ever. He was out of his mind. She was out of hers. She was pissed as well. With him and with herself, for being weak and allowing this to happen.

"Don't… don't touch me." She ordered when she felt his hand on her shoulder, whirling to glare up at him. "I am not staying the night with you and this, this was a mistake."

"What did I just say about your smart mouth and disobeying me, Liana?" She was practically begging for another lesson in respect. "Stop fighting what you obviously want, what you _need_."

This was insanity. They were both crazy, though on different spectrums. She was crazy for being somewhat turned-on by his whole… demeanor, and he was just plain out insane. All she could do was stare at him, somewhat dazed by his audacity, and also making mental plans to get herself in for a scan soon, just to make sure nothing was off in her brain.

"I get," She began slowly, once she had somewhat organized herself and decided that playtime was over. What she knew about this guy could fill a thimble, simply because she had no interest in wrestlers outside of their medical files. Or unless they were not… creepy. She didn't know his middle name, but she knew the size of his dick and how it tasted. That seemed backwards. "I get you're into some freaky sex shit, but I'm not and I'm really not into sleeping with, or anything else, with guys I don't really know. What happened was a mistake." She could not stress that enough. "So please, respect it when I say no."

"As you wish it."


	8. Extreme Honesty

**8: Extreme Honesty**

 **Liana** had to resort to over the counter sleeping pills that night, along with a shot of tequila in order to fall asleep. She had to sleep on her stomach, which was how she tended to sleep anyway, but if she flipped, it was going to hurt.

When her days off rolled around, she was going to go home and get laid via her friend with benefits, providing he was still single-ish, and just call it good. She was chalking this whole thing with 'Taker up to sexual repression, on her end at least. On 'Taker's end, nah, she wasn't going there. She had no idea what his deal was, or why he had decided she was his flavor of the moment, but apparently moment was over.

Life would continue on and she could only hope the whole blow job and spanking thing remained their little secret. That was definitely not professional on her part and she could just imagine the backstage gossip flying.

* * *

 **Following** her home had not been much of a problem, nor had obtaining her address. Stalking was rather easy, it would have been alarming if the shoe were on the other foot. Watching her live her normal, everyday life was… interesting, he supposed. Liana was a rather normal, boring person when she was at home.

What annoyed him, _pissed him off_ , was the fact that she had called over a _friend_ , a man… a scrawny little bastard who had pulled Liana into his arms and kissed her with a familiarity that did not please 'Taker at all. She had turned him down for this… this boy? They had gone inside together, and 'Taker had been left to debate on his next course of action.

Did he follow through with his original intentions? Was she worth it? She was so… plain, and vanilla, and that was probably one of the motivating factors for him. She was… well, she seemed to have 'normal' tastes, and he would enjoy introducing her to things outside her comfort zone.

He wasn't left long to his musings. Less than an hour after he had gone in, that boy had come right back out with Liana following him. The boy looked… somewhat embarrassed whereas Liana was obviously disappointed. 'Taker felt marginally better.

* * *

 **Liana** was disappointed because Eric –tall, lanky, sweet and totally opposite of 'Taker- had informed her (after that kiss) that he was now seeing someone. They hadn't had sex, obviously, but they had talked. It had been less awkward then she had been expecting. She was happy for him but damn it… "Why does everyone insist on hooking up?" She mused, shaking her head before stepping back inside.

She wouldn't have minded a proper relationship. The idea of being with someone on a permanent basis appealed to her inner 'I want marriage, babies, and the white picket fence' issues. But… she also knew with her job, a normal relationship was out of the question.

Just outside her door, 'Taker was asking himself that very same question. Why couldn't she be content with what she was being offered? Unconventional, mind-blowing sex. It was simple. Liana wanted something 'normal', something he didn't know how to be.

So why was he going to do this? Knock on her front door, like a proper person, and actually request permission to come inside? What was the point, for either of them? He wasn't suited to what she was looking for, and why the hell was he even thinking about this?

Squaring his shoulders, he sighed, and rapped on the door. He was going to chalk this up to wanting to fuck her, punish her for the trouble she had caused him, and then go back to what was normal for him.

"Two seconds!" She called from inside.

Cocking an eyebrow, 'Taker listened to some audible thumping sounds, getting closer to the door. When it finally opened, he took her in. She hadn't been thumping but hopping, due to some ridiculous pink contraption on her feet, spreading her toes apart. From the unnatural color and scent, he was going to assume she had started painting her toenails. The smile that had been on her face faltered slightly and her eyes, seconds ago a warm brown, had gone flat and guarded.

"Asking how you knew where I live would probably be stupid, wouldn't it?" She finally asked by way of greeting, obviously unsure of what to say, or even think.

"Yes." He said after a moment, taking in her cut-off sweatpants, white tank top and messy, pulled back hair. She looked delicious, minus the pink thing. He flashed her a smile full of teeth, stepping in when she simply moved away from the door and gestured him inside. For someone who had told him 'no', repeatedly, she sure was keen on inviting trouble back in. He idly wondered if she realized she was only setting herself up. He followed her through the small room and into what was her living room. It was small. Everything in here was small, it suited her, but he… he was a bit concerned about her furniture and if it would hold him. "I came to discuss what happened between us." He said finally, gingerly perching on the edge of her recliner. He felt ridiculously large in this overly small thing.

Liana scrunched her nose at him, wondering why they needed to discuss it. However, she was an adult and he was in her home. He was a coworker and knew where she lived, still creepy but maybe also… flattering? "Want a beer?" She offered, remembering her manners and bent down to retrieve her toe thingy before disappearing into the kitchen long enough to grab two longnecks. When she came padding back out, she set one down on the coffee table before him before parking her own, tinier butt, on the couch.

Being in her own home must have triggered the inner hostess, because this was the first display of manners from her 'Taker had seen ever since he decided to pursue her. She had been polite prior to that, on the rare occasion their paths crossed. "I think we got off on… the wrong foot." He said after a moment, enjoying his drink.

"You stood behind my car."

"I did, a little extreme perhaps, but it left an impression did it not?"

"Not a real good one."

Sighing, he risked the chair and leaned back into it, beer in hand as he studied her. "I know you think I'm fucking with you, playing mind games with you by pursuing you. Truth is, there is no mind games Liana. You don't realize how… delectable you are, or you refuse to believe someone like me wants you. Either way, you'll have to check your self-esteem because you're wrong on both accounts."

"My self-esteem is fine and dandy, thank you." Liana said flatly, wondering if he was serious. "My issue with you is… you. You're eccentric as fuck, moody as hell, and… oh yes, you sexually pursued a woman you don't really know _and_ beat my ass! Tip: next time, try flowers, or asking me out on a date… and _don't_ stand behind my car. Don't lurk in my motel rooms."

She was amusing when she was going off. Especially if she thought he was the kind of guy to give flowers.

"I had to double check your medical files and testing history just to make sure you don't have STD's! I _swallowed_ without knowing if you were clean!"

"As you undoubtedly know, I am clean." From this little blow-up of hers, 'Taker was going to assume casual sex with strangers wasn't something Liana indulged in. He approved, mostly because it meant she wasn't well-used and he wouldn't have to worry about her stepping out on him. "And, if it'll make you feel any better, generally, I wear a condom." Mostly because he did engage in casual sex.

"Is this your way of telling me you're a slut? Because it doesn't help."

"Your inner prude is showing, precious."

Her frown deepened.

"The reason I beat your ass, as you so eloquently put it, is because you disobeyed me. That is how I am Liana, I'm…" He took a deep breath, internally questioning himself. Was he really going to explain himself to her? He was… he was an idiot. "I have to be in control. You're right, I'm eccentric and moody, and I like things my way."

None of this was news to her. Him admitting it however, was different.

"And right now, I want you. I rather enjoy your company, when you're not running that smart mouth of yours."

"You enjoy my company?" She echoed slowly. "We don't talk so what the hell? I've only dealt with you a handful of times, Calaway." Sure, she had made small talk and had been polite, but… he didn't know jack about her.

Oh but he did, because he was, admittedly, a bit of a stalker. Though he preferred to think of it as hunting his prey. "As for smacking your ass," He steered the conversation back on track. "You deserved it, as I've said. Besides… I think you enjoy what I've done to you, even if you won't admit it."

Crazy. She had said it and thought it many times over the past week, she was thinking it again. She was insane for letting him in her house and giving him her cheap beer. Her cheeks were pink from his last remark and she drained her beer. "I don't like pain and I don't like being made to do something. I _could_ have broken your dick, all I had to do was punch or pinch something and you'd never get it up again. I didn't because I was afraid of you. Seriously, is that what you want in a partner? Someone who fears you? Does that get your blood going?" Obviously, right now, she wasn't afraid. But he was sitting here all normal like, and so long as he remained normal like, it was easy to forget he was somewhat psycho.

There was no point in lying to her. "Yes." His eyes were turning dark, almost cloudy as he considered her. "I want to break a woman and bend her to my will, Liana." It was the cold, hard truth and since she wanted to know, he would give it to her straight. "You are, currently, that woman."

If her grip on that empty beer bottle tightened anymore, she would likely break it.

"Do you know what I want to do to you? Right now?" At her hesitant shake of her head, he felt his mouth go dry and swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. She was starting to play with fire again, did she even realize she was doing it? This should have been the point where she informed him she didn't care and kicked him out. She hadn't done either. "I want to strip you naked, drench you in ice cold beer, and give you a tongue bath."

Liana could picture all that, quite vividly. She could only watch as he moved from the recliner to the couch, seating himself carefully beside her and shifted until she was facing him. She knew she should be telling him to hit the bricks right now. He was describing, in explicit detail, the other things he wanted to do to her and even as her face got hotter and redder, her panties were getting rather… wet, at this point.

"…not until you beg me."

Begging him felt a bit like a deal breaker, her pride was rearing. His hand suddenly on her bare knee shut her pride right the hell up. His hand, his fingers, were moving upwards, towards her thigh and her muscles tensed, wary of him. Yeah, there was pleasure to be had, she was certain of that, he had given her a very brief taste of it, but there was also pain. She wasn't keen on the pain.

"Tell me Liana, honestly, what are you afraid of?"

"You mostly, but I have a feeling that just fuels you." She said softly, knowing her heart was going a mile a minute because she could feel it trying to escape her chest. "And what happens afterwards, when you lose interest? What happens to the woman you've broken and bent to your will?" Because he had flat out told her he did that to the women he was with, and that thought frightened the hell out of her. She had a hard time believing that any woman rebounded back to her right state of mind. Being wrapped up so much in another person, bending to their will, sounded kind of damaging. When his hand moved upwards, finally to her throat –and she was seeing a pattern with this throat thing-, she held perfectly still, trying to ignore that stupid ache between her legs.

His face was almost touching hers at this point, and he merely stared at her intently. Liana was his, even if she refused to accept it. "What makes you think I'll lose interest in you?" He countered softly, knowing she did make a valid point but considering it openly wouldn't play out well for him.

"Christ," She whispered, already knowing she was screwed. Rationality only took a person so far and her body was responding on some baser level she didn't even realize she had had. Primal maybe, whatever that meant. She was going to have to do some research or something because she had to be repressed.

Also, she had realized that something had had to of happened to him to give him his control issues. Not that she was prying.

"Are you really going to make me beg you?" She asked after a moment had passed, eyes opening to meet his. At the triumph and amusement that flashed through those green-grey orbs, the corners of her lips turned down just a hint. Arrogant bastard.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy everything I do, even the painful parts, and begging… you'll find that to be pleasurable as well." 'Taker promised, rising to his feet and pulling her up along with him, still holding her by the neck. "You need to trust me, Liana."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, one hand moving to her throat when he let go. When he cupped the side of her face, she instinctively leaned into the warmth, noting the slight smile that spread across his thin lips.

"Say it," He murmured, pulling her closer, feeling rather than seeing her standing on her tiptoes to be nearer to his face. "Tell me you trust me."

This was probably going to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life… Liana simply stared at him, considering him, and then considered her own mental state. She was sane, but about to do something very crazy. "I… I trust you." She finally said, not entirely sure she meant it but… all things considered, she would have had to check herself into a loony bin if she had.

He knew she was lying to him but it couldn't be helped. She would learn to trust him, and he looked forward to the day when she would tell him she trusted him, and mean it. Deciding that he would use actions opposed to words, he bent down to kiss her, letting his arms circle her slender frame.

Without her mind screaming 'this is wrong, he's insane' and a whole slew of other things her way, there was nothing distracting Liana from just how great a kisser he was. Or how he smelled of something like sandalwood, or how he was like… three times the size of her. Whatever this was, if it were just sex, she knew it would be different from anything else she had experienced and ten times more intense.

When she couldn't breathe, Liana tried pulling her head away, gasping in his mouth when his hand was suddenly off her ass and on the back of her head, forcing her to continue. Breathing through her nose was… well, it seemed impossible, like she wasn't getting enough air. She was spinning, reeling, and soon blackness was eating at her vision but at the same time, her body felt like it was thrumming with some indescribable, erotic force.

His mouth was on her jaw, her neck, his hands were roaming her body, and everywhere he touched burnt. She felt her feet leaving the floor, he was lifting her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms going about his shoulders.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Liana." He murmured against her skin.

"Impatient." She murmured back, remembering the other night, how he had touched her then. She wasn't going to beg him to quench the fires he had started, she… she was going to cry in frustration was what she was going to do. This was not right. He was barely touching her now, and already she was whimpering. "Don't tease me, you've tortured me enough."

"I've only just begun, precious."


	9. Pound of Flesh

**9: Pound of Flesh**

 **By** the time 'Taker was done tormenting her, Liana had indeed been begging him. The sun was beginning to rise and she had never felt so thoroughly ravaged. When she was finally able to peel herself off the sweat soaked sheets, it was to stumble her way to the bathroom, pretty sure her legs would never close properly again. "Jesus… Christ." She muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. She was going to need make-up. Eventually.

There were other issues that had to be tended too. Like cleaning herself up. That was done very gingerly, especially in very specific areas. While there had undoubtedly been mind blowing moments, there had also been some things he had done that she had not been overly comfortable with. Just _thinking_ about it was making her blush, and sitting was going to be awkward for a day or two.

Gingerly, she perched on the edge of the tub with a washcloth and turned on the faucet, really hoping she wasn't about to clean up anything gross. People had to prepare for that kind of… sex, right? Worse, what if something gross had occurred and he had seen it? Liana was going to die of mortification.

* * *

 **Leaving** his mark, figuratively and literally speaking, had been step one. Step two had been claiming her physically in every way possible, and he had. He hadn't been surprised at all by the fact that Liana still had one virgin hole, or had had. Anal sex was always bittersweet for him. It felt good, for him at least, but it always brought back a memory he hated. Maybe that memory had been the reason he had been a bit rough on Liana but she had taken it like a champ.

The woman was more flexible then he had initially thought and she had seemed surprised by it as well. He had zero complaints and folded his arms beneath his head. When Liana stayed in the bathroom longer than he thought necessary, he unfolded himself and got out of her bed –which, like everything else in this house, was a bit on the small side- going to knock on the bathroom door. "Liana, you didn't fall or hurt yourself, did you?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't sound fine.

Liana was feeling a bit awkward and sitting on the edge of the bathtub wasn't helping with that. Her ass hurt. She had never, ever had anal sex before and any guy who had tried it had been slapped silly. Slapping 'Taker silly had crossed her mind when he had positioned her and informed her of what was about to happen. Honestly though, between drowning in passion, the sudden upsurge of adrenaline, and a healthy tinge of fear, she hadn't. She had tried to relax the best she could and not scream like the bitch she had felt like. He had barely fit in her mouth, what the hell had she been thinking, letting him do that. "Just give me another moment, please."

He didn't listen and came in anyway, stopping to study her.

Death by embarrassment that was how she was going to go. She was sitting here, naked, freshly cleaned up, and beet red.

"Stand up."

Carefully, on still shaky legs, she did, stepping out onto the floor and let the cloth drop back into the tub.

Turning her around, 'Taker began studying her body, taking in the various marks, bruises, and whatnot. He admired the light welts on her ass and grunted his approval. "Any tearing?"

"What?"

"Your ass, Liana, is there any tearing?"

 _Lord, please open the ground and let it swallow me whole._ "That… no, I-"

"Let me check."

"NO!" He was not checking her… that area, just no. God, he was so strange. He could be gentle one moment and a beast the next, and that she had learned in the course of one night. A part of Liana kind of hoped he tired of her sooner rather than later because if there were any more sexually painful surprises coming her way, she wasn't sure how she'd deal with those. Another, tinier part of her, was pleased and satisfied with their encounter and the aftermath of it. She was a little pervert or something. "Just get out, okay? I said I was fine." She snapped tiredly, really not up to him eyeballing her butt anymore. No. Just no. She was going to Nope out of that one.

Her stubbornness, and backtalk, earned her a spot right over his knee and another set of smacks delivered to her bare cheeks. He knew it hurt because he had already gotten her in the bed, though those taps had been gentle compared to this. While she was bent over, he did examine her, ignoring her squirming and only let her up when he was satisfied she wasn't injured.

Liana didn't say a word as he walked her out of the bathroom and back to the bed. She simply crawled under the covers, very carefully, and positioned herself on her side, knowing sleeping on her back was definitely out of the question. Again.

She was fairly certain sleep wasn't going to come easy. She was tired but she ached, and having him in the bed with her, facing her… staring at her. It was awkward. Not to mention her freshly beat ass was throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

"Sleep, precious."

And she did.

* * *

 **When** Liana did wake up, it had to be late afternoon and it took her a moment to realize that her bed felt wrong. Then another moment as she realized why. 'Taker was laying on his stomach, his face towards her, his mouth slightly opened. His immense weight was causing her to roll towards him, hence the wrongness. He looked relaxed, unguarded, and she knew this was something he didn't show anyone.

Carefully, she propped herself on her side, head in her palm, elbow on the bed. She reached out to gently run her fingertips down his muscular back, admiring him. Her eyes were trained on his face, wondering what had happened to him to make him the way he was, or if that was just him naturally. She let her fingers skim further down, really tempted to pinch that delicious looking ass. He was gorgeous, when he was asleep.

Suddenly, she found herself facedown, smothering in her pillow, with her arm wrenched and pinned viciously behind her back. "Mark!" She screamed, pain shooting throughout her shoulder blade and down her arm.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" 'Taker growled viciously, twisting her arm further. When he heard choked sobs and a whimpered, garbled explanation, he let go of her. This wasn't Ava. This was Liana. Eyes wide and no longer tired, he backed away from her, rolling out of the bed.

Liana immediately moved, cradling her arm against her chest and got off the bed as well, opposite of him.

Breathing heavily, he took her in. She was crying, trying not to make any noise while she did it. She looked like a wounded animal and he raked a hand through his damp, tangled hair. He had been dreaming, of Avaline, and that, coupled with the fact that he did _not_ like his ass being touched at all… it had been a recipe for disaster. An apology formed on his lips but he swallowed it down like a bitter pill, shaking his head. He wasn't apologizing, she would simply have to learn to keep her hands to herself.

Cursing under his breath, he snatched his jeans from the day before and left the room. He needed fresh air, and to be away from her.

She had no idea what she had done, besides admire him. Liana managed to keep her shit together long enough to examine her arm the best she could. She determined that there was no serious damage that she couldn't treat herself. Being a medical professional had benefits occasionally. She just never thought she would have to apply her practice to herself because of someone she had slept with.

She then proceeded to keep her shit together long enough to awkwardly pull on one of her overly large tee shirts before fashioning herself a temporary sling. It helped, a lot, and she could feel the screaming burning pain in her pulled muscles receding somewhat. She had slept with a man who was psychotic, and sort of put herself into a questionable relationship sitch with him, and now this?

She had to turn her eyes away from the mirror, refusing to see herself looking so pathetic.

"Christ, Liana…"

Apparently 'Taker didn't mind seeing her looking pathetic and quietly, she turned to face him. His gaze was fastened on the makeshift sling, and he looked… apologetic. Almost grudgingly so.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly, reluctantly looking into her tearstained face. What could he say? Apologies meant jack shit, he had already told her he would damage her. He hadn't meant like this though, but did it really matter? "Come on."

She didn't mean to, but when he reached for her, she flinched. The spankings hadn't bothered her like this was, and that was probably a bad thing. Anything he did to her that hurt, should have bothered her. The flinch caused him to grimace, regret in those usually cold and confident eyes, and she allowed him to guide her out into the bedroom.

She watched as he picked up his leather belt from the floor where it had been discarded last night. She had feared him using it on her, knowing he could easily rip her apart with the thing. When it was held out to her, she mutely took it, frowning. "What… what am I doing with it?" She asked hesitantly.

He answered her by slowly undoing his jeans, sliding and kicking them off his legs.

Liana's eyes widened when he actually braced himself, palms on the bed, and feet apart, obviously ready for… an ass whipping of his own.

"Count them off."

"What?!" All she could do was gape at him, the belt, his ass, and her brown eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. She tossed the belt away from her, shaking her head. "No, just no!" Was he serious? "You are fucked up, Calaway."

Her itch had been scratched. More like dug open. She was good to go and could blame everything up until last night on sexual repression. That was now her official go to excuse. "Just get out…" She ordered, turning away from him and began to gather up his clothing with one hand, tossing it on the bed. "You got what you wanted, so go. I'm not… I'm not into this… thing… and we're both way too old to be on the receiving end of ass whippings with belts." She had already gotten upwards of ten smacks from his hand, that belt would be lethal.

His ability to control himself, and his emotions, was already on the fritz, she wasn't helping. Righting himself, 'Taker did his best not to explode on her. Didn't she get it? "You still think this is what I wanted?" He demanded, glowering down at her. "You think I wanted to wake up to ripping your arm off?"

"No, I never-"

"You think all I came here for was sex?"

"Well, you-"

Not letting her finish, again, he pushed her down onto the bed, minding her arm and hovered over her. "Listen to me Liana, and listen well because I am not repeating myself anymore. I don't want you just for sex." Well, he did. But obviously, after his attempt at an apology and making amends, he must have wanted a bit more than that. He'd sort that all out later. "This isn't a game so stop thinking it is. I want _you_."

Liana didn't say a word.

"As for the belt… I injured you. You should have taken your pound of flesh."

"I couldn't." She whispered, wondering why that was so hard for him to grasp. "You said it was an accident."

"It was." He whispered back, gently lowering himself so he was resting on her, using his forearms to keep the bulk of his weight from crushing her. He buried his face in her chest, knowing he was showing vulnerability and hated himself for it. Hated her for it. "I swear I didn't mean too, Liana."


	10. Sex Toy

**10: Sex Toy**

" **Let** me see if I have this straight," Kara peered over her wire rimmed glasses to stare at Liana, wondering if she had heard all that correctly. "This… guy, you've been having issues with, came over this weekend. You had… somewhat dubious consensual sex with him, he then assaulted you, and yet you wound up holding and reassuring him?"

"You totally cherry picked everything I just said."

"But that's the gist of it?"

Why the hell did Curt think having an extra set of hands was a good idea? Oh yeah, because Liana couldn't handle all the body rubbing on top of physical therapy on her own. Kara had been on vacation the last week and while a really good friend, she was also a bit… cold and analytical. "Sort of."

"Before we officially kick off our night, let me look at your arm. Is it someone on the roster or a guy from your town?"

"Just some guy I met." She lied.

"Lia, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but don't see him anymore."

"I thought you just said-"

"I lied." Kara fixed Liana with a piercing stare. "Whoever he is, lose him. Accidental or not, that's a pretty big fuck-up. Especially if you two just got together for sex."

Liana somewhat regretted giving Kara the condensed version of events but she had needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't going to run their mouths and Kara fit that bill. She didn't bother with gossip and she wasn't exactly overly friendly so most people kept their distance. "About tonight…"

Kara wasn't surprised in the slightest by the change of subject and went with it. Liana was a big girl, she would make her own decisions, and live with the consequences. Given Liana's disposition, she gathered whatever was going on with this mystery guy was probably over. "What about it?"

"You're on solo, I'll manage the paperwork but I can't…" She gestured to her arm. "You'll see when you look at it."

Nodding, Kara stepped into their work area, surveying the set-up before turning to Liana. "Let's have a look."

Liana patiently allowed Kara to examine her arm, trying not to hiss in pain when Kara purposefully bent it. "Do you really have to do that?"

"I'm being thorough. You should have Curt look at this."

"Because he'll do what?"

"Good point." After a few more minutes, Kara carefully did the sling back up. "Well, if you keep from stressing it, you should be back to work tomorrow night or the night after."

"Good deal." Liana glanced over her shoulder when her favorite bald headed Texan stepped in. "Sorry Steve, I'm not doing anything but paperwork today and overseeing." She said, gesturing to Kara. Fortunately for her, she had tenure, so she was allowed to delegate if she needed too. Today, she needed too.

"Someone put his hands on her." Kara said flatly as Steve took in the sling. Liana was wearing a tank top and jeans, she wasn't exactly hiding her problem, just how she had gotten it. "So she's out of action until that sling comes off. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Darlin', if someone put his hands on you…" Steve actually liked the little spitfire, though he also knew he could be a pain in her ass. "Tell you what, I'll come home with you and beat someone's ass just for you honey."

"Tempting handsome, now on the bed. Kara, be gentle."

"I'm always gentle."

"No, you're not. You're evil." Steve said, eyeballing Kara cautiously. Liana had a mean streak that presented itself if she was messed with. Kara tended to just be mean.

"His knee, Kara."

Nodding, Kara got to work, being relatively gentle, for her.

"Rumble this weekend, this week is going to suck."

"Michaels vs. Sid, 'Taker vs. Vader, and the actual Rumble itself…" Kara could see the potential for suckage and nodded. "Don't do anything else to mess up your arm and you should be fine, not to mention I'll need some help." Some being a lot. PPV weeks were always hellish. "Mind getting some water? And letting Curt know we're running low on essential oils so we're going to have to order some."

"Sure." She needed to go drop off some paperwork anyways, and probably pick up more. Saluting both Kara and Steve with the hand not restricted, she vacated the room. Catering was one way, Curt's was the other, so she decided to make a loop and stretch her legs.

"Move it, mama!"

She sidestepped Shawn, who had a chair, and was running at someone just beyond her. She halted outside of Curt's temporary office and looked back, shaking her head. "Curt," She called through the open door. "We need essential oils and Shawn just bashed a chair against Sid's head, he's going to need checked." She loved walking the halls, really.

Curt stepped out into the hall to look down at what had her attention, shaking his head. Michaels had gotten cocky as shit and needed his head bashed in. "Fucking really?! Really?!"

"You have fun with that." She had water to go fetch. The loop back to catering was rather uneventful, and for that, Liana was grateful. If Shawn causing a ruckus was the most excitement she had tonight, she'd count herself lucky.

She had retrieved the waters when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. Frowning, she looked around, spotting 'Taker near the coffee across the small room. He was staring holes through her, his gaze moving back and forth between her face and the sling she wore. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, they had barely spoken at all today. They'd travelled together and parted ways at the hotel, but barely spoke to each other at all.

Not exactly a confidence booster. His silence had made her question everything he had said to her, not that she didn't constantly question it anyway.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

She was pulled out of her musings, and watching of 'Taker vacating the room, wondering what the hell. He had seemed relaxed, and in for a stay at that coffee urn, at least until she walked in. "Sure, Steve. What's up?" She eyeballed him. He didn't look any worse for wear so she was guessing everything with Kara had gone all right.

Steve took the bottles she was carrying, leading the way out to the hall. "I was thinkin', Lia, if you're not doing anything after the show…" He trailed off when her eyes widened, rubbing the back of his skull awkwardly with his free hand. "Hell darlin', you don't got to look like a doe caught in the headlights."

"You're… asking me out?" That was different, and she felt her cheeks beginning to tinge pink. "Um…"

"I promise, I'd be a perfect gentleman." His eyes narrowed in on the sling.

"I…" Liana had no idea what to say. She was looking over Steve's shoulder, at 'Taker, who had come to a stop and was obviously listening to the conversation –such as it was. He was leaning against the wall, staring holes through her. "I… I don't know, Steve."

"Think about it. You don't have to answer-"

"She said no." 'Taker had pushed himself off the wall and was rapidly advancing on them. "Back off, Austin."

Steve felt like he was missing something here, watching as 'Taker positioned himself in front of Liana, effectively hiding her. When he didn't move to step away, he was shoved, wondering how the hell he had gone from upright to on his ass so suddenly.

"Liana, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mark." She said dryly, pretty sure he had lost his mind and peered around him at Steve. She hadn't said no at all, she had said she didn't know. "Steve, you okay?"

"I'm going to tackle him honey, you should move." He wasn't surprised when she didn't and climbed to his feet, glaring at the other man. "She didn't say no so why don't you mind your own business, eat shit, and go die?"

She was really, really trying not to giggle. It wasn't amused giggling but nervous. "Steve, how about a rain check?"

"Deadman can go play with himself. I was talkin' to you and…" Steve's eyes narrowed, wondering why the hell 'Taker even cared. Last time he had seen 'Taker and Liana interact, they hadn't been getting along very well.

"She said raincheck, Austin." 'Taker growled, not in the mood for this jackass, especially when it came to Liana. He knew Austin probably had a little crush on her, and he didn't blame the other man, she was crush worthy, sometimes. However… she was off limits. Speaking of Liana, he glanced backwards at her, assessing her reaction to all this dick measuring.

He regretted it almost instantly because he was tackled to the floor himself and blasted in the face with a fist. It wasn't the first time he'd been sneak attacked and probably wouldn't be the last time but 'Taker was not about to let this bald bastard get the best of him. Not tonight anyway.

He managed to get Steve off of him long enough to get back on his feet, throwing a punch of his own. Before Steve could go reeling backwards, 'Taker caught him by the arm and whirled him around, intending on slamming him face first into the concrete wall. He misjudged the turn and nearly slammed Steve into Liana. "No!"

Liana cringed, fully expecting to wake up in the hospital. She watched, unable to move from the oncoming path of destruction, as 'Taker's lightening quick reflexes proved yet again that men his size could haul ass. One second she was certain she was about to be hospitalized, the next Steve had gone flying backwards, the shift in momentum obviously screwing with his head because he was sitting there on the floor again, looking beyond dazed.

All Liana could do was remain there, like an idiot, in shock. This fight thing was definitely 'Taker's fault, though Steve had also egged the man on. But he had still protected her? Sort of. Weird. "Enough." She said finally, clearing her throat and hesitantly reached out with her able hand to touch 'Taker's. She was cautious about it, prepared to retract it quickly, because the last time she had touched him, she had gotten hurt. "Please?"

Steve's baby blues narrowed to icy slits, his head a wee bit wobbly from the roundabout he had just done but he was still capable of somewhat reading between the lines. There was a lot going on between the lines here.

Normally, he would have pulled away from the unwanted contact. Instead, 'Taker simply stared down at their clasped hands, his head tilting to the side as he considered them. Her hand was so tiny compared to his, he could easily crush the bones if he wanted too, and even after what had happened to her the last time she had touched him, she had done it again. She had reached for him. Was she trusting him?

Slowly, he laced their fingers together, pulling her closer to him, turning his acidic gaze back onto Austin. "Final warning. Stay away from her or next time, you won't walk away." His voice was low and calm, not a good combination right now because he was struggling to keep his rising temper in check.

Austin flipped him off.

Exhaling through his nose, 'Taker simply walked around the idiot, guiding Liana back to her station. So much or keeping their arrangement to themselves, this would likely be all over the locker room by the end of the night. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Which she was. She was also mildly concerned about his apparent bipolar issues. "Have you ever considered therapy?" She asked curiously, not trying to be mean but the man had serious issues. "The company has-" She shut up when he gave her a look that was no longer filled with concern. Clearing her throat, she looked around for Lara, frowning when she realized it was just them.

Because she had just about had her brains rattled, he would let that slide. "I don't want or need help and I doubt therapists would appreciate what goes on in my mind." He knew he had issues that should probably be dealt with and sometimes he went overboard, but… that was how it was. "If you want to end this, you better tell me now." He hadn't thought he would ever give her the option and was a bit surprised to hear it coming from him, closing the door so they would have privacy. "Because if we keep going, I can't promise anything."

She felt like he was trying to warn her off, frowning.

"I can tell you like that prick Austin, so… if you want to go out with him, this has to end between us now. I do not share."

If she were smart, she'd tell him not to let the door hit him where the good Lord split him but… she wasn't smart. That, and Liana secretly had her doubts about 'Taker's ability to restrain himself. "What is this between us first?" She asked finally. "Cause, from my end, it seems like highly unconventional sex and I can get sex anywhere." Seriously, she worked in a place full of dick. "And you don't seem like the relationship… normal relationship, kind of guy."

"I'm not, you're right." He conceded, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "I do have control issues, as you well know. I don't know what this is between us… not exactly. If you want to call it a relationship, be my guest, though I don't know that I see it as such."

"Then how do you see it?"

"Sex, mostly. Exclusive. You're not my girlfriend or any such nonsense. At best, you're… my sex toy." That left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it was also the truth. "You can get sex anywhere, you're right about that as well, but I don't think it'll be anything like when you're with me. It'll probably pale in comparison."

Still arrogant. "I'm not a sex toy." Liana said firmly, wondering why she felt a twinge of sadness with the indignation. She shouldn't be feeling sad. This man was something else, something she shouldn't be messing around with. He had shown he could be violent, cruel, manipulative… and he had also shown glimpses of kindness, protectiveness, and vulnerability. "Yeah no, this is… not going to work." She said finally, slowly, knowing it was best all around to just squish it now. "Sex toy, at best." She shook her head. "Thanks for the weekend, we're done. You can go, Calaway. I have to work." She could also hear Lara chatting with someone right outside the door.

"Very well." 'Taker stepped towards her, reaching out to pull her into him. "If you change your mind, precious, I'm sure you'll find me."

"You-" Liana's sputtering was stopped by his mouth over hers and she couldn't stop herself from responding to the searing kiss that left her breathless. If she was honest with herself, it also left her craving a bit more.

"See you around, pet."


	11. Ground Rules

**11: Ground Rules**

" **I** cannot believe you slept with the Undertaker." Even though she had learned that yesterday, Kara was still having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She and Liana were sitting at a table in the cafeteria area, having a pre-work coffee and chat. She had gathered the 'Taker/Lia thing when he had come out of the room yesterday and she had gone in to find Liana swollen lipped, flushed, and looking like she might have done something she regretted. "So it was him who injured you."

"Accidentally. Can we not talk about it?" Her arm was out of the sling, and for the most part felt fine. Fine enough to do her job, and even pull her hair up properly. "I don't like talking to you, you analyze people."

"Well, stop giving me things to analyze then."

Pay-per-view ahead, just a handful of days until the Rumble. If she focused on work, and ignored the twisting in her stomach whenever she happened to glimpse 'Taker, she'd be fine. She knew he wasn't good for her, and the idea of being someone's sexy toy –at best, couldn't forget that- caused the twist to turn into something worse. Something that made bile creep up her throat and humiliation course through her. "I will pay you to take Michaels tonight."

Kara shook her head, pushing herself up to throw away her Styrofoam cup. "No thanks, I'm actually okay with rubbing down Vader." She didn't let Liana think about that one too long, instead heading for the door. She wasn't surprised when Liv joined her.

"I want to rub down Vader."

"No. You take the moron." Not surprised that Liana wanted nothing to do with Shawn either.

"Let me go find someone to wrench my arm…"

"I'll kill you, Lia, I really will." Kara threatened, stepping into their work room. Shawn and Vader were already there, eyeballing each other. "Why hello Shawn."

"I want gloves." If she had to touch him, she wanted gloves. She said it in a whisper though, this way only Kara heard it. No point in giving Shawn ammo to annoy her with.

"Curt says all tests came back clean." Kara whispered in return before smiling broadly. "You're fine. Leo! My favorite hirsute guy!"

Only Kara could call Vader hairy and make it sound like a compliment.

"She knows where the goods are." Leo, Vader, winked at Liana before giving his attention to Kara. "Have fun with the ladies' man over there."

Sighing, Liana reluctantly turned towards Shawn. He was sitting on the table, swinging his legs and kicking his heels against it like a child. "Hello Shawn."

"Hey there yourself honeybee." Shawn grinned at her, dropping backwards and folding his hands on his stomach. "I got an ache."

"Aw hell, here we go…" Leo sighed.

Liana was actually dumb enough to ask him where. She regretted it instantly.

Shawn's answer was to pop his hips up, a hand moving to gesture quite lewdly to where his ache was. "Right, here- BAM!"

"Seriously Michaels?" Liana was a bit disgusted and glared at him, cracking her fingers threateningly.

"C'mon now, sugar, you and me, some of them pretty scented oils and hell, I'll even rub _you_ down, won't that be a change?"

She was going to kill him. "Shirt off, cowboy." She caught it when he tossed it at her, draping it over a chair and gestured for him to roll over. Liana waited until he was on his stomach before getting to work. The beautiful thing about the human body was that it was fricking crazy. Pain in the neck could be caused by something in the back. Pain in the chest, by something from the shoulder. Trigger point massage usually took care of these issues. Then there were pressure points, which could be used either way.

Kara flinched when she heard Shawn let out a yowl of pain.

"Take it like a man!" Liana ordered.

"You evil little-" Shawn buried his face in his hands, his back on fire as she proceeded to give him what she termed a 'deep tissue' massage. "Fuck Liana!"

"Shut up, Michaels."

When she was finished, he hobbled his ass out the door, wondering what the point of that was. She had crippled him! He flipped both her and Lara, who was snickering, the middle finger, deciding he was never letting either of those bitches touch him again. "Move it, Deadman." He ordered gruffly.

'Taker silently stepped aside, arching a black eyebrow.

"He'll be fine, Leo." Kara reassured Vader, who had found the whole thing funny but with the Rumble coming up, also worried about Shawn's performance. "Once the pain wears off, he'll feel like a million bucks."

"Two million." Liana grinned. Give it a few hours and Shawn would be back, ready to worship her. "They hurt at first but afterwards…" She trailed off, watching 'Taker settle himself in the spot Shawn had just vacated, swallowing hard.

He didn't say a word.

'Taker was nothing but a weekend fling to her, and she had merely been his temporary sex toy –at best, always at best. Given that only a night ago, he had told her that, she was not inclined to forgive his callous ass.

"Have fun, Lia."

Her head whipped around rather quickly, watching as Kara escorted Vader out the door and felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe Kara was leaving her, Kara was not pro-'Taker. Sighing, she got to work.

He watched her throughout, contemplating. When was the last time he had let something he enjoyed go? Never. As much as the idea appalled him, he had been forced to admit, if only to himself, that Liana was a bit… different from his other conquests. He wasn't sure what exactly it was yet, but he knew he wanted her in his bed, and to a small degree, his life.

If Liana would have known what was going through his head, she would have ran screaming for the hills. As it was, she merely worked, and tried to ignore the pull she felt towards him. He was dangerous. Somewhat crazy. Weird as hell. Adorable when he was asleep. She snorted at that, trying not to grin. The Undertaker would probably not approve of being called adorable.

"All right, Calaway, I think we're done." She said finally, running her fingers down along his arm before pulling away.

He reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around her wrist before she could put too much distance between them and guided her back to stand between his open legs.

He had come in wearing his wrestling attire, his chest and straps pushed down, leaving his upper body bare. He looked delicious and she should not be thinking that.

"I can't stop thinking about you, precious." He whispered, letting a fingertip run down her cheek, taking in the turmoil in those dark chocolate eyes. "Come back to me, Liana."

See it was these little glimpses at the man underneath the control freak, somewhat crazy Undertaker that were going to be her undoing. They didn't know each other that well, outside of work, and what they had experienced had been intense. Even that little bit though had been enough to show her a potential, damaging future. One part of her was screaming to jump into that future while the other was reminding her that she was nothing but a sex toy. "You want a sex toy, remember?" She asked softly, not attempting to move away from him.

"You're more to me than that and you know it." His voice low and gruff. "I'm not good with the words you want to hear, Liana."

"No kidding."

"Just come back to me. We'll figure out what this is." When he seen her reluctance, he let go of her wrist, moving his hand between her legs. "Don't you miss this?"

"I can get sex anywhere, Mark." Maybe not as great, or strange, as it was with him but… it wasn't like there wasn't plenty of beds to hop in. "If you just want to be fuck buddies, I can deal with that, but… that doesn't make things exclusive." He was giving her some serious mixed signals right now. "I can't think with you doing that," She grabbed his wrist, he was now palming her slightly aroused sex. "Stop it."

Not exclusive… he did not like that, at all. Especially with Austin sniffing after her ass like a dog looking to rut. "Only mine." He informed her harshly, not stopping his administrations. "Mine, do you understand me?"

Liana could only nod, feeling like she was losing herself in those grey-green depths.

He stood up, lifting her as he did, knowing the table wouldn't support what he had in mind. He placed her on the counter, guiding her legs around his waist. He could feel her trembling against him. "No Austin, no Michaels, no other man but me, Liana. I'm the only one who'll taste your lips, feel your skin, and fuck you. Now come back to me."

He had lit her own fire and all she could do was nod her head. Gingerly, she ran her hands up along his shoulders, waiting for him to snatch them or something, pin them over her head perhaps. "Only yours." She agreed softly.

He loved the sound of that. Only his. She was only his and it suddenly seemed that no other woman compared to the brown eyed goddess in his arms. "My room tonight."

"Okay."

* * *

 **It** was around one in the morning when Liana finally opened the door to 'Taker's room. She could smell whiskey and her nose wrinkled as she quickly shut the door behind her. The room was dark, save for the light coming in from the open window, and she knew he was snoring thanks to the telltale light snores coming from the bed.

She hadn't meant to take so long but before coming she had stopped by her room to shower and grab her things. She had wound up helping Curt out, and come home reeking of blood and sweat. Sometimes, her job was ugly and gross. Dealing with idiots and being a 'good friend' to her boss / pain in the ass, had been what kept her.

Yawning, she shed her clothes in the corner of the room, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She really hoped 'Taker hadn't gone overboard on the drinking because she wasn't sure if dealing with him having a hangover in the morning was something she was up for. After placing her bag in the bathroom on the floor, she joined 'Taker in the bed and snuggled into him and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion taking over, quickly followed by sleep.

* * *

 **When** Liana woke up, it was to grey-green eyes staring down at her. At first, she about had a heart attack before remembering the prior night and that she had come here, he hadn't stalked her this time. She managed to flash a sleepy smile, a bit bemused by why 'Taker was watching her sleep, and stifled a yawn. "Hi." She murmured, turning her head before he could kiss her. "No, morning breath." She needed to brush her teeth and he smelled like stale liquor. "And you reek, Calaway."

Calaway. He would never get used to her calling him that. He wasn't sure he wanted to get used to it, but if he wanted her in his life… he was going to have to be patient with her inane quirks. Since she denied him a morning kiss, when he rolled out of the bed, he took Liana with him, ignoring her squeals. "Brush." He ordered once they were in the bathroom and after setting her down, already reaching for his own toiletries.

Shrugging, Liana got into the bag she had brought in last night and retrieved her own things, joining him at the sink. Now, if anyone would have asked if she thought she would ever be side by side with the Undertaker, brushing her teeth, she would have laughed herself silly. Two weeks ago, this whole thing would have seemed extremely unlikely. But, here they were… and he towered over her… his face wasn't even in the mirror unless he bent down, she felt like a midget.

She had just barely finished gargling and spitting when his hands were on her waist, turning her, lifting her. "What are-" The words died on her lips as she watched him, clinging to his shoulders, feeling him shifting towards the shower. Soon enough the sprays were on and she was being divested of her clothing, watching somewhat amused as he shed his.

The amusement faded slightly when they were in the actual shower and she was lifted again, letting out a muffled curse when she felt his erection prodding at her entrance. Liana had seen some porn. She heard the bragging. She knew there were large dicks out there. However, for the most part, most men were just average, and fit comfortably.

Mark, was not average, and- "Dear Jesus!"

By the time, he was finished with her, and she was back on her unsteady legs, she didn't care what science told her. Her box would never be its prior size again, it was stretched out permanently. "Just out of curiosity, what happened to wearing a condom?" He had said something about them before right? Yeah, she was pretty sure he had.

"We're breaking several rules as it is, what's one more?" He wasn't looking at her, already moving on past the sex and onto washing.

"First off, those are your rules, not mine. Secondly, don't break the condom rule, at least not until I get on the pill or something." As great as the sex was, it wasn't great enough to risk having a kid. She shuddered at the thought. Considering that she rarely had casual sex outside of Eric -and he didn't count- she had never bothered with the pill. She had regular periods and saw no reason for them.

He snorted. "Third, you may only use my name when we're alone. At work, you will be professional as will I." Considering they had both broken that one, a fair few times… that couldn't happen anymore. "I want our professional and personal lives separate."

"Fine by me, though I am not calling you 'Taker or Sir in the bedroom."

Through the water running down his face, he still flashed a teeth baring grin at her. "We'll see about that, precious."

"Fourth," Liana ignored him, lathering her own hair, having finished with washing her body since he was currently hogging the spray, trying to work around him. "Fine. But you can't be raping me in the work room anymore, or attacking men who ask me out." That one was amusing, and Liana realized after looking up at him, that talking to him like he was just some normal guy did not sit well with him. "You really do have issues, don't you?"

"Obviously." He muttered, running his hands over his face and blinking down at her, frowning. "I... I have major issues and you already know I don't take kindly to being ordered around."

"Understatement." She squeaked when he lifted her, rotated her, and set her under the spray. "Really?"

"Really." He took over washing her hair, eyes fastened on her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was torn between smiling and frowning. "I can compromise, but remember this… in the bedroom, behind closed doors, I am in charge. Do you understand?"

Her face scrunched.

"Liana…" He was a bit rougher than he needed to be in rinsing the suds from her hair. "You belong to me, and what I say, what I want, when it is just us goes."

After a long pause, she finally nodded. If she were to run all this by Kara, Kara would say that Mark had mommy issues, or suffered some traumatic experience as a child. Or, quite simply, he was one of those psychopaths that did whatever without any rhyme or reason behind it. "For now." She agreed with him as much as she was able. This thing between them was new, and if he wanted to pull the strings in bed for awhile, she'd let him. "But, you'll wear a condom from here on out." That was an issue he didn't get a say in.

"Fine."


	12. Getting to Know You

Okay everyone, I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the follows, faves, reviews, and PMs. I'm due to have baby #3 within the next two weeks, wrapping up the last two weeks of a course for school before taking some time off, and enjoying the lovely process that is purchasing a home. Yes, my timing and scheduling abilities are really, really horrible, I know, lol. This will probably be the last chapter of Cry Over Me for a month or two. I will be back after things are settled down a bit and any updates I *may* make are not likely to be anything overly long and very sporadic.

~Ly

* * *

 **12: Getting to Know You**

 **Being** in a relationship with Mark, or 'Taker as he preferred, was interesting. Liana had known going in that it was going to be focused primarily on sex, and that was what he seemed interested in at first, and over the next few months, that didn't really change. She had learned that he had not been kidding about being in control in the bedroom, it was like he _needed_ it, and she had learned that she didn't overly mind being in the submissive role she had been cast. Sometimes, the stuff she would do, or allow to be done to her, made her seriously question them both, but in the end she always caved.

It was as spring ended and summer was rolling in, and they could claim having been together for at least five months that Liana surfaced from him long enough to realize that she was in a controlling, sometimes abusive relationship, and she had walked into it willingly. She was still in it, willingly.

"My ass…" She groaned, limping into yet another arena, enjoying the mid-June warm weather, as much as she could. She had been intending on wearing a denim skirt –with undershorts- and a tank top. Her lover had not approved. Sassing had led to his hand on her ass, and she had counted the slaps off, just pleased he hadn't used that damn leather belt. Also confused, because she was beginning to like having her ass whipped… it hurt like a sonbitch but she liked it. "I need a shrink."

"And here I am." Kara appeared beside her, looking cheerful in her shorts and cut-off shirt. "Ask and you shall receive."

Liana just groaned.

* * *

 **Five** months… they had been different but interesting. 'Taker was not one for long relationships, more like passing affairs that were over within nights, but this… this was working. He was a bit shocked he hadn't gotten sick of Liana yet because, normally, women simply didn't last that long with him. He was rough and didn't take her sassing well, or the questions in the bedroom she tended to throw his way when she was hesitant to obey.

The first few times, he had let her slide with gentle reminders, but when she did it deliberately all bets were off. It seemed that she enjoyed pushing his buttons at times, finding out what made him tick. In return, he had shown her what would happen and for the most part, she had enjoyed every second of it.

Outside of the bedroom, Liana had not changed a bit and she vowed that she never would. She would always be herself, or so she thought. She hadn't realized that she was starting to pick up on his habits, what he liked and didn't when it came to everything, or other things, like when he was hurting. It wouldn't be anything overly noticeable but she had gotten to the point where she was picking up on the subtle changes when he was in pain. She was caring, which she liked to deny.

She was now also getting involved in some backstage bullshit. "Shawn, stop it!" All officials and medics were trying to separate Shawn and Bret, who were having some serious damn issues. "Don't you hit me, Michaels!" She shrieked when he turned, fist raised, and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was about to take her head off and lowered his hand.

"Bret, stop it!" Curt and the refs were having a harder time holding back Hart, who was royally pissed about a comment Michaels had made live. Something about Bret having an affair. Michaels deserved his head being knocked off. "Someone call security already!"

Liana and Kara were backing out of the mess when more officials joined the fracas, just watching from a safe distance away. "They are _pissed_."

"Understatement."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Deadman." Kara had jumped at the booming voice, not needing to turn to see who it was. They all knew that voice. She watched as 'Taker stormed into view, wading right into the melee and separating Bret and Shawn.

"Take it outside. Both of you." He ordered, pointing down the hallway towards the exit.

Liana waited for Bret to mouth off, he looked like he was about to tell 'Taker where to shove that finger. Instead, he turned his attention back to Shawn, hocked a wad of spit at the smaller man's feet, and stormed off down the hall.

"You know," Shawn said, watching through narrowed eyes as Bret left. "I think I'll leave. You all can kiss my ass."

Liana and Kara both waved at him as he walked by, Kara humming the 'na na na' thing under her breath.

"Whatever… Li, honey," He stopped, a wicked smirk curving his lips as he took her in. "As great as our little moments in the locker room have been, I'm thinkin' now is a good time for us to stop. Before 'Taker catches on and realizes I knew about that little heart tattoo on your backside long before he did."

Liana was going to slap the shit out of him, but Kara did it first. She could only gape as that douchebag idiot headed for the exit, laughing his ass off while holding his face. Okay, people knew about her and 'Taker, or speculated, but still… they were professional at work and didn't showcase their relationship. And now people would apparently know about her and Shawn, which was news to her. "How… why… Seriously, what'd I miss?"

"Ew. Just ew. Did you get tested at least?"

"No! I-" She was confused now.

'Taker knew better than to question Liana in front of their peers, he'd shelve it for later when they were alone. He wasn't going to jump the gun. There was no way Liana would ever sleep with the likes of Shawn Michaels, right? He met her eyes as he passed by her next, brow furrowing. Last he knew, her single tattoo was not common knowledge. Well fuck.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." Kara conceded as the Deadman walked away. She had been expecting him to lose his mind over that parting remark of Shawn's.

"He's not." And she was really lost right now. Liana didn't have time to think it through. With Shawn bailing on the show, the backstage was thrown into chaos. She and Kara wound up helping Curt out to the best of their limited –we know how to use a First Aid kit- abilities. Of course, she could help with sprains and tears, masseuse and physical therapist rolled into one.

By the time the show was over, Liana had dealt with comments about her banging Shawn, offers of sex from his amused friends, and warnings from everyone else to get herself checked for STDs. When she eventually let herself into the hotel room she was sharing with Mark, she just wanted tequila.

"Hey, tequila!" Her eyes landed on the brand new pint bottle sitting on the bedside table. She dropped her stuff, kicked off her shoes, and went for it. "Thanks." She uncapped it and downed back a shot, wincing as the room temperature –gross- alcohol burnt its way down her throat.

"Rough night?" He already knew it had been.

Liana turned towards him, arching a brown eyebrow. He was sitting near the open window, naked as a blue jay, with a drink in his hand. "Yes…"

He nodded, surveying her thoughtfully as he took another sip. All night he had heard the rumors about Shawn and Liana's crazy sex life. Rumors that had seemed to spring from that one damn comment and then take on a life of their own. He tried not to let it bother him but at the same time… he really didn't know Liana all that well outside of the bedroom and the information he had learned from stalking and then being in a 'relationship' with her. Granted, that was mostly his fault. He was the one who insisted it mostly be sex based, but she seemed to go along with it so… he'd attribute some of the blame on her.

Liana, personally, was mildly impressed with how interesting her sex life with Shawn was, especially considering all the times they had apparently torn into each other in arenas, or public restrooms. She was a naughty girl. "Yes, beyond belief. Curt made me get checked for STDs." That had been embarrassing, and when Michaels eventually returned she was going to damage him with a pressure point or something. "And now the entire roster knows I have a tattoo on my ass, something I was never planning on becoming public knowledge." She dropped down into an armchair, closing her eyes. "Shawn's such a cock."

"So it's true then." 'Taker hadn't asked about her sexual history because he thought he had knew enough about her. He had never seen her with anyone prior to instigating this thing between them... and now he was regretting it. Shawn Michaels? Why would she go down that well-ridden road? There were plenty of other options, so why him? He realized he was tense, feeling like a coil, ready to spring, and forced himself to relax back into his chair. "How long were you two together?" He didn't want to know but also felt that he had to know, his brain slowly processing the fact that Liana and Shawn had… his grip on his tumbler tightened.

"Wait, what?" Liana's brown eyes flew open, filled with amusement and maybe a tinge of hurt. "Me and Shawn? There is, and never has been, a me and Shawn." She tried not to laugh, really she did but after the night she had had and for him to ask her that… Liana doubled over, alternating between laughter, snickering and giggling. "Shawn's an idiot and… I… I would not touch him in a sexual way ever." Not that anyone had believed her at work, the tattoo thing apparently cemented her slut status and she didn't want to know how Shawn even knew about it. Kara had known about it, so maybe she would give Kara the third degree eventually.

That made 'Taker feel a hell of a lot better, a smirk curving his lips. "Just checking, precious. I don't know very much about you and that's my fault."

The look she gave him indicated she agreed.

Shawn Michaels was still on his shit list though. Pushing himself up out of the chair, 'Taker made his way to the bed, setting down his now empty glass on the stand. "Come here."

Obediently, Liana got up and walked over to stand between his spread legs. She watched silently as he took the tequila from her and set it alongside his bottle of Jack. He would undress her and they would fall into bed and each other, this was a routine she was becoming familiar with. This was the only part of the night that was routine however, what happened in bed tended to vary according to his moods.

"I want to get to know you better."

Liana blinked, frowning as he tugged her shirt off over her head, arms moving upwards. "What?"

"I want to talk."

She was tempted to feel his head, see if he was running a fever or something.

"And I'll answer any questions you may have for me." Or lie, depending on the question.

"Okay…" That was different and Liana stood there, letting him finish undressing her. When she was as naked as he was, they both moved to their respective sides of the bed. She took back her tequila when he held it out, eyeballing his own larger bottle of whiskey. It looked like he was foregoing the ice and glass this time. Maybe he needed to fortify himself, she knew she did. "Are you going to answer me honestly or lie?"

Sometimes, her perception annoyed the hell out of him. "I'll be… relatively truthful."

She pursed her lips.

"Where were you born and raised?" He already knew she lived in Ohio, in a boring as hell town, about twenty minutes from a major city.

"Ohio, same town I live in now, which is small as hell, I know." He had been to her house only a handful of times, he preferred his place over hers. It was bigger and the furniture supported his overly large butt better. "My mom and dad are alive, and live a few streets away from me. I talk to them once a week, see them whenever I get home, which is not often anymore, and they want to meet you." She said that last bit in a rush, it was something she had been sitting on for about a month now. "I tried… telling my mom that we're not… like together together, but…" She shrugged. "Parents."

"Yeah… parents…" He tried not to sound pained when he echoed her but considering he had lost two sets and she was so casually shrugging off hers. It hurt him on a level he couldn't even begin to understand. Not that he felt like telling her about them, he didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, that was one thing he would not tolerate from her. Pity. "Normal childhood then?"

"Well yeah, I guess, normal and all American like apple pie." Liana had a fairly traditional upbringing. "You know, with an older brother and a younger one, and a dog. We had a dog, he died a few years ago, old age." He was confusing and she noticed he was tensing bit by bit. Most people may not have seen it but she had spent a lot of time naked with this man, she knew his body and its reactions. "Mark?" She sat upright from her pillows, she had been sort of reclining, and reached out to gently place her hand on his arm. "You okay?"

Inhaling slowly through his nose, 'Taker simply nodded. "Yes." Maybe this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have allowed this Q&A to occur. She was staring at him now and he sighed. "I'll answer anything you wish of me, Liana, as long as it isn't about my family."

She cocked her head at him.

"They are all dead, that is all you need know. Suffice to say, my past is not as… happy as yours was."

She was not surprised at all by the admission that his past was not a good one, and his family being dead… that explained his tenseness when she talked about hers. Nobody had the issues he did and not have a backstory, and as curious as she was to hear it, she also knew better to push. She also knew better then to let him see the sympathy and pity in her eyes, turning her gaze onto her tequila bottle.

"Hey, why don't you lie down and I'll give you a massage?" She offered after a long stretch of silence, knowing he was very likely to turn that one down. The only times she had ever massaged him was when he had come into the room at work. "It'll relax you. I'll be gentle, promise."

The idea of her hands caressing and kneading his muscles sounded heavenly and he nodded, moving so he was laying on his stomach, not missing the shocked expression on her face. It pleased him to know that the simplest of actions could surprise her. Of course, the last time she had been anywhere near his bare ass, he had spazzed on her. She was not likely to repeat that scenario again.

He felt her just as naked body straddling him, her thighs spread wide over him, and groaned. The groan turned to a moan when he felt her hands begin to work their magic. "Feels good, darlin'." He rumbled, burying his face in the blankets.

He had called her 'darlin', that was new and she felt an odd warmth coursing through her. "I would hope so, elsewise I'd royally suck at my job." She replied after a moment, rather enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling under her fingertips and palms. She knew better than to go to low or else he would attack, literally. She idly wondered if he had spent time in lock-up or something, that would explain why he was so over-protective of his ass and keen on taking hers. "Okay, what sports did you play in high school?" She asked finally, with his height, she could easily see coaches begging him to play. "I bet you were awesome at basketball."

"Done some research on me, precious?"

"I don't like you _that_ much."

Snorting, he turned his head to the side, staring at the wall. "I played basketball, even got a scholarship though… we see how well that turned out."

"Pretty damn well."

"What about you? Wait, let me guess… cheerleader? Popular, wholesome, girl next door deal?"

"Nope, basketball. I played on the girl's team, obviously." She informed him, moving her hands to the middle of his back, bending down to place a kiss at the nape of his neck since she had moved his hair to the side. "And I went to the local college, got a degree, learned how to do all these fun massages through a separate school since they have those." She sounded amused with herself. "Did you like playing basketball? Do you still play? I'd play with you." She offered, having absolutely no idea that some of his best memories were due to basketball and so were some of his worst.

"You would?" He couldn't keep the surprise from his tone. "Been ages since I've played…" He glanced over his shoulder, studying her thoughtfully. "Could be fun."

"Could be. Fair warning, I'll beat you." Liana was more focused on manipulating his back, frowning slightly. "You need to take it easier on those bumps… you're going to give yourself some serious issues if you don't." Like this issue, that she was going to do something very painful too. "Um, hold still, this is going to hurt…" And when his hands gripped the comforter, she knew she was indeed hurting him, but the pain would be temporary and the relief was going to be great. "Two seconds…"

More like minutes.

Finally, she stopped, peering down at him. His face was pretty damn red.

She had set him and his muscles on fire, and not in the way he generally preferred. 'Taker remained laying for a few moments, waiting for the pain to subside. Once it did, he could feel the difference in his back and gave his shoulders an experimental roll. Even if they ended tomorrow, he would have probably kept her on the side just for the massages. "I should start calling you Fingers."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Liana shook her head, raising herself up when he indicated he wanted to roll over. She was not surprised at all when his hands found her hips and guided her down onto his waiting erection.

"Now ride me, precious."

She did as she was told, not that she wouldn't have anyway, more than ready for him. Her hands were palm down on his abdomen and his were still on her hips, urging her on until he was satisfied with the pace, with the way her hips rolled.

Whenever he eventually tired of her, she was going to have serious issues with whoever came next because the sex would probably not be this good. She had gotten on the pill and the condom issue had become a non-issue a month or so ago. Frankly, she was in agreement with him: condoms sucked. She did not like how they smelled, how they felt, or how they kept her from properly feeling him exploding inside of her.

When they, he, were done, they simply lay in the bed. He was running his fingers through her hair while she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He liked to deadpan he had no heart, moments like this reassured her that he did.

"You mentioned siblings," He rumbled, breaking the long, comfortable silence finally. "How old? You said an older and a younger brother."

"I'm the middle child." She yawned, idly running her fingertips up and down his stomach, occasionally attempting to trace the lettering of his tattoo. "My older brother, Rob is thirty-five, married with kids and he lives about twenty minutes from me. My younger brother, Michael, is twenty-nine and he's in the army. He says for life because it's a career, you know, military guy. He writes… once every few months but for the most part, he's off doing whatever it is he does. He doesn't really tell us about it."

"Military guy, respect for that." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to meet her parents, though it sounded like she hadn't lied about the all American apple pie thing. What the _hell_ was he thinking? Of course it would be bad, it would be catastrophic! He didn't even have a family to take her home too and Jesus Christ was he really thinking this? "On our next days off," He paused, not believing he was actually going to say this and tried not to wince. "I'll… meet your parents."

If Liana had been drinking anything, she'd of spewed it on him. As it was, she did a half snort, half choke on her own tongue and had to sit up, coughing. "Are you serious?" She rasped when she could finally talk. At his nod, she felt herself pale. Yeah, she had told him about her parents request but she didn't think he'd actually go for it. "Mark, they're… normal people, if they knew about our… uh… the mechanics of our relationship, they'd be…. Well, I think my daddy would have a heart attack." Basically, he had to pretend he was normal.

"Precious, I act for a living –mostly." 'Taker informed her, snorting at the shock on her face and sat up as well. "No reason they need to find out what we're about. We just go there, I meet them, they meet me, simple. I'm sure they're good people and I'll be on my behavior."

"You'd better be."

"I'll even let you call me Mark in front of them." He added smugly, rather enjoying the look on her face. She looked ready to cry, have a panic attack, and then run for the hills. "Unless you've changed your mind and don't want me to meet them?" He was okay with that too.

"I want you to meet them, you arrogant ass." She said flatly, not at all amused with that comment. "I'll call you Mark all day and all night if I want, and don't you forget it." The only place he had power was in the bedroom, during sexy times, she wasn't calling him 'Taker or Sir all the damn time and he knew it. "Maybe I don't want you to meet them… you're an ass."

"Don't tell me you just now figured that out?"

Liana grabbed her pillow and bopped him right in his grinning face. She let out a shriek when he grabbed her wrists and drug her up into his lap, trying not to giggle at the look on his face. "No pillow fight?"

"You hit me. With a pillow."

"A nice, firm pillow."

"In the face."

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled slyly. " _Sir_."

"Smartass. I don't expect you, precious, to act different around your parents from how you normally do. We'll simply tell them we're together and be done with it. Though if they start talking about marriage and shit…" He shuddered, knowing damn well he was not the marrying kind.

Liana couldn't help it, she did the coughing thing again, pretty sure this time she had swallowed her tongue and shook her head. "Marriage? To _you_?" He was not the kind of guy a girl planned out a long term future with, even she could see that. What she couldn't see was 'Taker married… she couldn't see it, at all. She had to wipe tears from her brown eyes, rolling off of him in order to grab a tissue from the nightstand, dabbing tears off her cheeks. "I think I split my sides…"

"Are you crying?" He hadn't meant to upset her and placed a hand on her back, feeling her entire body shaking. Jesus, he had made her cry, with what was such a trivial remark. "Are you okay?"

Liana could only nod, her entire body trembling as she tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. He thought she was crying over being not the marrying kind or something. That was both stupid as hell and arrogant as fuck, but she couldn't stop laughing. Finally, she hunched over, pressing her face into her bare knees and took a deep breath.

She. Would. Not. Laugh. Out. Loud.

"Fuck…" She was. She was laughing, at him.

Now 'Taker was confused, his hand back in his lap, and staring at her like she had lost her mind. What the hell? Since when was anything he said hysterical? "Hmph." He muttered, laying back and staring up at the ceiling while Liana continued busting her rib.

Ten minutes later, he was getting annoyed. "When you're finished…" He growled, not finding this as amusing as she was. He had honestly thought she was crying, not laughing, and what was worse, she was laughing at him.

Soon, Liana's tears of laughter turned into tears of pain because 'Taker's annoyance had finally peaked and he delivered a series of spankings. Given that he had paddled her ass the night before over the skirt incident, this hurt like a son of a bitch. "Stop it!" She wasn't going to be able to sit down without pain for at least a week and she was also becoming quite familiar with the hair on his legs since she seemed to spend so much time lately bent over his lap. Her hands were not clasped behind her back like they were supposed to be but instead trying to protect her throbbing butt.

"I'm sorry!" She'd never laugh at him again, ever, though… now she was laughing again, though it came out garbled because she was also mewling from the pain. "I'll try not to… OW… injure… your feelings… STOP… again!"

Maybe now she would learn… probably not, Liana was proof of the saying 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'. He let her move to an upright position, eyeing her sternly. "You done?"

Liana was kneeling on the floor, careful not to let her flaming butt rest on her calves or heels, eyeing him back. "For now."


	13. Meet the 'Rents

**13: Meet the 'Rents**

" **Okay,** here." Liana was only able to sit because she had too, and she made sure to grab a chair with a cushion. She slid her paperwork across the table to Curt, having breakfast with him and the other heads of the medical team. "I have this weekend off, so you're going to have to bring Tracy in to help Kara."

"It's only Tuesday…"

"And I'm counting down the days, trust me." She sipped her coffee, eyes half-closing. She was tired. She wanted to go back to bed.

This weekend was going to be interesting, to put it mildly. She hadn't figured 'Taker meeting her parents would had ever been in the cards. She hadn't exactly figured on being 'with' him this long either. Her folks knew she was dating the Undertaker. They watched wrestling so they knew who he was and what he looked like, there would be no surprises there.

She had also warned them that he was a weird guy and her mom had flat out told her anyone with those kind of tattoos had to be.

This weekend was going to be a trip.

* * *

" **Be** nice… or I'll slit your throat." She muttered under her breath, feeling a bit weird that he was holding her hand, walking up her parent's cracked walk to their front porch, in broad daylight. This had to be illegal.

The threat did nothing but light his blood on fire, rather enjoying her nervousness. "I already told you, I'll be on my best behavior." He said softly, soothingly. "Just remember, there will be consequences later when we're alone, so keep that in mind every time you open that smart mouth of yours, precious."

"I'll watch it all right, buster…" She muttered, ringing the doorbell. She waited two seconds before just opening the door and walking in. "Mom? I'm-" She shrieked when her mother came barreling out of the kitchen, holding what might've been a cookie. Automatically, Liana opened her mouth and accepted it being shoved in, chewing gingerly. "What is it?" She mumbled around the mouthful.

"I'm trying to make raisin oatmeal cookies… that your dad will actually eat. How is it?" Amy held out the second cookie towards Mark, or up… he was tall. "Here you go, eat up."

"Chewy mom, very chewy. He's allergic to oatmeal." Because he would regret eating it if he actually took the damn thing, her tongue needed scraped.

'Taker could see the green around Liana's gills and knew the cookie was horrible, holding up his hands with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry ma'am, no can do." He smiled warmly down at the woman who was almost the spitting image of her daughter. Just… older, with more lines and grays, and a bit heavyset. Is that how Liana would look when she was that age? He shook his head. "Thank you though."

Amy had had three kids and she was not one to mind what she ate, she was active enough and her health was good. If she knew what was going through Mark's mind, she'd of beaten him like a red-headed step-child. "Another one, Lia?"

Liana shook her head no, waiting until her mom turned before spitting what she hadn't been able to swallow behind the very leafy plant her mom kept on the stand in the hall. "Gross… ew…" She mimed scraping her tongue before gesturing him to follow her into the kitchen. "Mom, Mark. Mark, Amy."

"Dale is at work, he'll be home in about an hour. Nice to meet you, Mark."

'Taker extended his hand and shook Amy's gently but firmly, his eyes crinkling at the corner as he smiled. He had been taking in the kitchen, noting it had a very 'homey' feel to it. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Amy, dear." She corrected, turning her attention to her daughter, shaking her head. "When are you going to start putting some meat on those bones?"

"Are you kidding me?! With all the fast food I eat?"

'Taker leaned back against a counter, folding his arms over his chest and perused his lover. "Looks meaty enough to me." He was eyeing her ass.

"What was that, Mark?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

Liana was going to cocock him and shook her fist at him, dropping down at the table to watch as Amy returned to cooking. Amy could cook, when she wanted too, but sometimes her experimenting was dangerous. "I thought dad was going to retire?"

"And we thought you'd be settled down by now, giving us grandchildren. Funny how life works out."

"Rob has given you grandkids, what the hell do you need more for?"

Well, he could see where Liana got her habit of speaking what was on her mind, from her mother. He watched as the pair went back and forth over grandchildren, something he had been hoping to avoid but now he could see that was impossible. "Darlin'," He interrupted, walking over to sit in what he was hoping was a sturdy wooden chair, feeling impossibly large as his knees were… a bit high. "All mother's look forward to grandchildren, it's the next step for you and a way to keep them young."

"Exactly." Amy grinned at Mark. "So when will you give me said youngsters, missy?"

 _When hell freezes over._ He thought, keeping the smile plastered on his face.

"When I find the right guy to settle down with and marry." Liana shot back, feeling Mark's leg nudging hers. "Oh, and when I'm not traveling for most of the year. Oh, and never."

"On second thought, don't have kids. They'd come out with your sassy mouth." Amy snorted, narrowing her eyes. "Why don't you give Mark the tour while I finish up supper, hmm?"

"Sure." Liana stood up and grinned at him. "Want the tour, honey?"

"Sure." He got to his feet as well, nodding at Amy before allowing Liana to guide him out of the kitchen. He followed her throughout the house, listening to her tell him about stuff pertaining to the house, her family, and family life in what she had called her 'official tour guide' voice. When they were halfway upstairs, he grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall, remaining where he was so the difference between their respective heights wasn't so much of a nuisance. "You've been rather sassy today, pet."

"You said we were acting normal." She teased, hands moving to his shoulders when he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. "In my folk's house?"

He nodded, carrying her the rest of the way upstairs.

"That's just wrong." But she was game anyway. They'd hear her dad when he got home, the man was as loud as a boar thrashing about a forest. Getting naughty meant getting naughty but she wasn't removing any clothing, not about to be caught her pants down. He was too tall for her to get on her knees and deliver a blow-job, so… hm. "Yeah no, bad idea, let's… that is my mother's sewing room, not in there, Mark!" Liana buried her face in his shoulder when he pushed open the door.

"We'll make it quick, they won't notice a thing." He promised, closing the door behind them before getting to work on her jeans after putting her down. "Not a sound." He ordered, lowering himself to his knees before her.

She didn't make a sound while he orally pleasured her, but that was due to her hands being clasped over her mouth, muffling any noises she might've made. In her mama and daddy's house… she was going to burn in Hell.

"I'm home!"

The front door slammed shut and Liana began shoving at his head. "Mark, enough, my dad's here!" Where had the time gone? She was all a tingle, her muscles a bit too relaxed, and she'd probably have a damp patch on her jeans when she got them back up. "Enough!" She swatted the top of his head.

He wasn't overly pleased with her smacking his head but… he did want to make a sort of good impression on her dad so… reluctantly, 'Taker pulled back and helped her redress. "We'll finish this later, precious." Because he was far from through with her.

Liana simply nodded, fastening her pants and trying not to watch as he purposefully readjusted his own jeans. Probably giving his cock a bit more room, he was sporting some wood. "Issues?"

Growling, he opened the door and nudged her out into the hallway. "Clean yourself up."

"Don't you boss me around here!" She swatted him again but disappeared across the hall into the bathroom. Nothing a quick rinse in the sink and some toilet paper to dry with wouldn't take care of. She washed her face, using her mother's favorite moisturizer afterwards, something she always did. She never bought her own but she always helped herself to her mama's.

When Liana came out, she was presentable, and scoffed when she seen 'Taker lurking near the head of the stairs. He looked… apprehensive. "Have I said you're fucking strange lately? It's just my dad, another adult, you'll be fine Calaway."

He shot her a dark look.

She grinned at him. "Cheer up." That was followed by a slap to his ass before heading downstairs.

Every inch of his body tensed the moment her hand landed on his ass, which was _off limits_. What Avaline had done to him… well, he had several issues and he was going to have to talk about them to Liana. Eventually. Maybe. Depended on how much longer their fling lasted, really. _Do not freak out. Do not freak out._ He mentally coached himself, forcing his body to relax before following her down the stairs a few minutes later.

He halted when he came face to face with her father, Dale.

"Don't get her pregnant. Don't beat her up. Don't break her heart." Dale said by way of greeting. He had cleaned up at work as he always did and was in his work pants and the undershirt he had worn beneath the button up work shirt. His face and hands were clean, but it was obvious he was a blue collar man. "I'm Dale." He held out a worn, calloused hand, staring up at the younger man. He had seen this guy on TV, and heard some about him from Liana, not much though.

"Yes, sir." He took Dale's hand, shaking it firmly. Breaking Liana's heart was inevitable, beating her up… well, they were into some kinky things, not that her parents needed to know that. "Nice to make your acquaintance, sir. I'm Mark, Mark Calaway." He could already see charming Dale like he had Amy was out of the question.

"Hmm." Dale studied him a moment further before finally nodding. "All right then."

"Time to eat!"

"And there's cold beer! Mom, when did you start drinking Coors? Gross."

Dale shook his head, leading the way into the kitchen, halting long enough to examine the plant Liana had hocked chewy cookie into. "I'm guessing the cookies didn't turn out."

"What did you say, Dale?" Amy called, sounding confused.

"Nothing love, just said dinner smelled great."

'Taker idly wondered how much Amy was lied to on a daily basis, accepting the beer Liana handed him, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder. He missed her and she was under the same damn roof at him. What the hell was happening here? What was this woman doing to him? "It does smell great." He agreed, once again gingerly settling into one of the chairs at the table. He waited on everyone else to serve themselves before making his own plate, knowing he could probably eat them all under the table.

They did white lies, though when Amy caught on –and she always did- everyone knew to beware the rolling pin. Liana was more than used to 'Taker's appetite at this point but when she realized her parents were staring at him. "Oh by the way, big man, big appetite."

"Maybe I should have made two apple pies…"

Liana took a sip of her beer, trying not to smile.

"Play sports all your life?" Dale asked, not worried about the amount of food, Amy always cooked as if it were Thanksgiving.

"Don't start with the sports talk…" Liana groaned, they always did this.

"Well, you did. Your brothers did. Mike could have gone pro. _You_ could have."

"Because the women's league is so worth going pro over…"

Liana had already told him she had played basketball in high school, but she hadn't told him she had been _that_ good. Or maybe her dad was just blowing smoke up everyone's ass. "You mean before pro-wrestling?" 'Taker asked, wanting to make sure Dale understood that what he did was a sport, not as completely fake as most nimrods assumed. "Basketball. Received a scholarship…"

"Really?" Dale looked and sounded impressed. "Little missy over there could've went pro if she wanted too, she was offered a scholarship but she turned it down. Hell of a ball player that one, had a lot of hopes and dreams for her." He shook his head sadly. "She still could…"

Amy set her knife and fork down before she threw them at her husband. "Enough, Dale."

"What? It's the damn truth Ames, and you know it." But… he knew she was about to take his head off so he retreated, somewhat. "Graduate college then?"

"No. I was… a few credit hours shy of my degree." He had quit to pursue wrestling.

Dale and Amy both stared at him like he was out of his mind, or dirt, possibly both.

"Mark makes damn good money, he's respected, and he busts his ass off each and every night, whether it's for a live show or a house show. His work ethic has made him one of the top guys in the company." Liana said defensively, knowing how her parents were about school and being educated, all that. Mark wasn't an idiot and a few credit hours meant dick. "So, get off his back."

"And on that note, I believe our daughter is telling us to stop drilling her man."


	14. Apologies

**14: Apologies**

" **Your** father laid into you tonight."

"He always does, and remind me, why couldn't we go to my house?" Liana lived in town, only blocks from her parents, and yet they were still at a damn hotel. She stopped Mark from unbuttoning her jeans, shoving at his hands. "I want to go home, Mark. I'm sick of hotels." She wanted her bed, her comfortable bed, and her comfy furniture, and the ability to change up her wardrobe a bit.

'Taker didn't overly care for her place, it was too small. "I don't like your house." He informed her bluntly, seeing the exasperated look on her face and sighed. "After I'm finished with you, you may go home if you wish."

Liana's entire face seemed to scrunch in on itself, except for her lips. They were pursed in a very sour sort of way. "Let you fuck me."

"Come on, precious, my cock has been hard for you all day. I need you. Now."

"Let you fuck me and then I can go home…" Sometimes, Liana still had to question her sanity, wondering what the hell she was doing with this man. "No, you can either come home with me, Mark, or use your hand. Or, you can find someone else to be your sex toy tonight. I want to go _home_. I haven't been there in months because you prefer your place." Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the bed and went to go put her shoes back on, her bag at the door where she had dropped it as soon as they walked in.

That led to 'Taker going to her house and bonking his head because he didn't duck enough to miss the doorframe. Had he mentioned he hated this fucking miniature home? "Son of a bitch!" He growled when he did it a second time on her bedroom door, wondering if she was really worth this annoyance. This humiliation. " _This_ is why we stay at my place, because yours came off a fucking dollhouse toy line!"

"You know, I'm just now realizing… how much you bitch and whine." Liana remarked dryly, wondering what the hell his damage was. Yes, it was a tiny house. It was her starter home and if he was worried he was going to go through the damn floor or something then he was an idiot. The place wasn't that old and the house was solid. When he simply glared at her, she just glared back. "Well, you do. You're acting like a whiny bitch."

He could hear Avaline's voice in his head.

" _No, you went down there and whined like a… like a bitch!"_

" _You will always be my bitch."_

That's what Avaline had called him, referred to him as. A bitch. His temper was dangerously high, he was seeing red, and he didn't realize his hand was up.

Liana's eyes widened and all she could do was stand there and watch as that massive hand came flying at her. It connected with the side of her face and she went flying head over heels, over her bed and onto the floor, crumpling into the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" He bellowed at her, watching impassively as she righted herself.

Liana half-expected him to come at her. Instead, he pivoted and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him hard enough to rattle the walls. She spent the next hour pretty close to where she had landed, only a few feet back, in the corner, with her knees drawn up. She knew she should probably have gone to get her face checked, to make sure nothing was cracked, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Her cheek felt like it was on fire at first, until the pain set in after the initial slap, and she knew it would bruise and swell. She had no idea what to do besides cry.

* * *

' **Taker** didn't leave the house like he had intended. He had gotten as far as the couch before it set in what he had done. Now, he was sitting there, sinking into the cushions with his head in his hands, knowing he had just royally fucked up. Jesus, what was he going to do? Only hours ago he had promised her daddy he wouldn't hurt her and what did he do? Backhanded her!

He knew he should go check on her, make sure she was all right, make sure she wasn't unconscious but he couldn't move. He could do nothing but sit there and replay that moment over and over, cursing the day he had met Avaline Powers.

In the end, it was Liana who came to him. He heard her sniffling, her hesitant steps on the wooden stairs, and finally, her feet were in his line of vision. He watched her feet, aware she was slowly crouching down and then finally, finally… he could see her face. Her generally pale face was still red, and bruising already, swelling where he had struck her. Her normally smiling, too wide mouth was a thinly compressed line, and she looked pinched. Her eyes were rimmed red and he could see the tracks her tears had blazed on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, 'Taker." She whispered.

He felt her hands reaching for his, pulling them away from his head.

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Don't… please." He whispered, trying not to let the guilt consume him but it was hard, especially with _her_ apologizing to _him_. It should have been the other way around. "Don't apologize to me, Liana, not when it's me who should be saying it." He reached out, slowly, cautiously running his fingertips over her swollen cheek, his eyes suddenly feeling hot. "I know you must hate me, I'm so sorry, Liana…" He felt, actually felt, a drop of water… a tear, roll down his face.

She had made him cry. Liana felt like absolute shit now. The freaking Undertaker was crying because of her. "I don't hate you." He couldn't seem to stop looking away from the bruising so she tilted her head to the side and down, feeling her loose hair coming down to cover it, angling her face so her cheek wouldn't be so noticeable.

She had known he had control issues. She had known that once they were in the bedroom, he was in charge. She had been sassy and pushing his buttons all night, she knew better. And now he was crying. "Please, don't cry…" Slowly, she reached out until her hands were on his knees. "I'm sorry. I knew better and I shouldn't have been such an ass today."

'Taker shook his head, pulling her by her upper arms up until she was in his lap, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "No, you did nothing wrong. It was me, it was me." He pursued her and dragged her into this arrangement, and now he was about to push her away. Was he? Maybe everything could still work out, they could move past this. "Tell me what to do to fix this."

And now he was knocking her for a loop again. She knew he could be kind and gentle. She also knew he could show when he was vulnerable, he just didn't let her glimpse those sides very often. "I don't want you to do anything." She said finally, not moving away from him, just wrapping her arms around him. "I already know you're sorry, and I forgive you."

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered, cupping the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his. "I know I'm not easy to get along with Liana, and I'm… rough around the edges… but you know I care for you, darlin'."

He had dropped the D word again and her eyes widened a fraction.

Guiding her down onto the carpeted floor, 'Taker slowly undressed Liana, taking his time, being gentle…. He knew he held power over her but at the same time, it was dawning on him that she held some sort of sway over him. It was dangerous, for the both of them, but somehow… somehow he would channel it, make this work.

* * *

" **Yay,** Shawn is back." Liana was very pleased to find Shawn had returned, a month later, it was now July. She still owed him for his remarks regarding their non-existent affair. "I'm going to pinch a nerve… and watch him do convulsions." Smirking, she took a sip of her water, brown eyes narrowed as she watched him saunter down the hall, away from them. Providing Bret didn't kick his ass first.

She was sitting with Kara, on top of a table in the catering area, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a cropped black shirt, her hair piled on top of her head. It was hotter than hell and this arena's air conditioning sucked nuts. "And there goes Bret, maybe I won't get my payback after all."

"You got issues Lia, I still love you though." Kara chuckled, sipping her own water. "As big an idiot as he acts, Shawn's not stupid enough to mess with you." She hoped, or else he'd probably find himself in a world of hurt.

Kara had been right, and Liana had to be satisfied with Bret reintroducing Shawn to pain. She had to focus on work anyway, not surprised when she was called in to serve as a consult when limbs were tweaked. She was giving serious thought to asking for a raise. This backstage bullshit of wrestlers doing what they wanted tended to get them hurt, and others.

She was so over half-naked, gross, sweaty men… "Why can't I ever get my hands on something delicious? No offense, Mick."

"None taken." Mick grinned down at her, laughing outright when she growled.

"Because none of the hotties do extremely stupid shit." Kara muttered, passing over the needle. "No offense, Foley. Ew… why do you have to do this?"

"Curt's commandeered me. See, we're not medics but we get pulled from our actual jobs to deal with your crap, Foley, because we're understaffed." How vacations had been booked all at once, in July, was beyond her but Liana would bet Vince had had someone's ass over it. "Mickey, really… I have blood, all over my shorts."

"I feel bad, Li, I really do." He informed her, looking almost serious minus the impish twinkle in his glazed eyes. "But I have blood all over."

"You win."


End file.
